Brothers in arms
by Jennathedreamer
Summary: What if Noah Puckerman was a twin? That twin is called Aaron and how he could change things. Puckleberry! Also some Sam & Rachel, Quinn & Rachel friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers in arms.**

**Authors note:** So this whole idea came from tumblr. (Puckerman twins). I loved the idea so decided to write a fic about them.

**Chapter one.**

Aaron and Noah Puckerman had been close as kids, they were identical looks and personality. They had to wear the same clothes, have the same toys and even sleep in the same room. Things changed when they turned eleven years old. They had got CD walk man's for their birthday, Aaron had broken his within a couple of hours. But Noah had headed to the record store with his birthday money and brought a ton of CD's. He didn't take the thing out of his ears. Aaron didn't share his brothers passion for music, and when they were given guitars that Christmas Noah had found a passion other than sports. Aaron however sucked, and gave up trying and not touched a guitar again. It was after that differences began to show between them. At twelve Noah had asked everyone to call him Puck, that one of the Puckerman twin's wasn't making him stand out. Then at fifteenth he'd gotten the Mohawk, his mother almost died. But Noah had loved it and now without having to tell people which one he was, he was his own man. Aaron was popular but Noah just always had that extra appeal that people liked, he was a leader, ladies man, and played better in sports than him. Not that Aaron was lacking with the ladies, and played pretty good but everything he did Noah did better. When Noah had joined Gay-club Aaron hadn't been happier, he'd was overjoyed. He'd took his spot in popularity stakes and got to make fun of Noah and his loser buddies whatever chance they got.

Aaron Puckerman hunted through his brothers closet, he needed a clean shirt for tonight. Some party Karofsky was having, booze, chicks and more booze. It sounded good to Aaron. He needed a night of relaxation and beer, he'd had a huge row with his brother and wanted to get out of the house. He pulled out a sneaker box which fell open spreading the contents on the floor. A newspaper cutting.. a few pictures... another cutting. Aaron read the headline, '**Lima's McKinley High school New direction's sail though to the National competition in the show choir of America.'** Aaron rolled his eyes and shoves the clippings back into the box. The picture catches his eye, the losers of glee club holding up a trophy. He brings the picture closer to him and sees the smile on his brothers face, he looks proud. All of them look like they just won the frigging lotto. _Lame!_ He puts the other crap back in the box, apart from the last picture. The one of Noah and Rachel Berry, the polaroid is signed at the bottom.. _Rachel Berry_ with a star. Noah seems to be almost smitten with Rachel, he's looking at her rather than the camera. That time when the football team had to join glee for the championship game flashed into Aaron's head. The lame duet Noah had sung with Rachel, the way he'd looked at her like in the picture. How Noah had been eye balling the team then with a touch of Rachel's hand he'd snapped out of it. Aaron smirked, his twin brother had a thing for the annoying chick.

"Get the hell out of my room dude!"

Aaron grabbed a shirt and faced his twin brother, "Look I am borrowing a shirt okay. Chill out man."  
>"I heard you threw a slushie at Rachel today, can't you cut her some slack? She's all on cloud nine since we won Regional's and you go ruin her day like that!" Noah yelled squaring up to Aaron.<p>

Aaron laughed, "I thought you were into that fat chick, not the annoying one!"

"Hey don't talk about Lauren like that, or Rachel!" Noah pushed his brother back.

"Hit a sore spot huh? Look dude, you used to throw slushies in that Rachel chicks face on a regular basis till you turned all gay and joined glee club." Aaron told him, he didn't back down.

Noah shrugged, "I realized that throwing slushie in peoples faces is immature and pathetic."

"Whatever, I saw you! When we had to join up with glee for the championship game, when you sung with her. You were seriously into her. I can tell!" Aaron smirked.

"Rachel's a friend, nothing more alright!" This time Noah pushed Aaron into the wall.

Aaron held up his hands and laughed, "Okay calm down Puck." he said edging out the bedroom.

Noah frowned not used to having Aaron back off, "Yeah well if I talked about your boyfriend Dave like that you'd go crazy so give it a rest."

"Sure thing brother of mine." Aaron grinned.

Aaron continued to smiled to himself as he headed to his room. He may have found a potential weak spot in his brothers life. Mocking him about being in glee club had got boring, he'd realised it no longer bothered Noah. He'd seen Noah lusting after Lauren and there was no way Aaron was getting involved in that, the girl could throw down. Yeah, Rachel Berry he went mad when he'd stuck that list on Rachel's locker and whenever they slushed her. Something was between those two and he was going to find out what it was a destroy it.

Dave Karofsky smacked Aaron on the back, "What up man?"

Aaron threw his gym back down and took a seat on the bench in the locker room, "Dude can I ask you a question? Don't get the wrong idea I just wondered something?"

"What?" Karofsky asked, he seemed almost angry already.

"You know when we had to join Glee club, did you enjoy it? I mean we had fun, but would you ever consider joining?" Aaron know as soon as he said it he would regret it.

"No way man. You think I want people around he thinking I'm a fag? Like I want to dance around and make an idiot of myself. That's for losers. Why you want to get on the train to gayville and join?"

Aaron shook his head, "No way man. Just saying, it wasn't as bad as I though and hey I was thinking it's a good way to chill with hot chicks now all the hot ones have left the cheerios."

Karofsky sat down, "There are plenty of hot chicks that aren't in glee."

"Yeah I know. But you know Brittany and I have had that on/off deal for a while. And rumour has it that Rachel chick is dynamite in the sack. I wouldn't mind hitting it."

"She's hot I guess, but man she is annoying. But there is no way I'd join that club. You'd be crazy to do that, it's social suicide man."

"You're my best friend man, I was just saying."

"Whatever dude, I hate that lame ass club. If you join it, don't expect to be hanging out with me."

Aaron kind of liked that though, "Dude you're my best friend. Were like Batman and Robin, we rule this school."

"You know it dude!"

Aaron smiled, but truth was half the time Karofsky pissed him off. Aaron wasn't gay, and wouldn't be joining any gay rights committee any time soon. But Karofsky's homophobic bullying and behaviour sometimes bothered him. Okay so Aaron admitted he enjoyed throwing that Hummel kid in the dumpster, but he'd never beat a guy up for being gay. Or even want to scare them that much it made them move schools.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry held her head high as she walked down the hall, she was still on a high. They had won Regional's and been giving Glee club MVP. Like she'd told her fellow New Direction's members during her heart felt speech, she felt special. Rachel knew she annoyed people, knew that people were jealous of her talent and mocked her because of it but she didn't care. One day she'd be winning a Tony award and be leaving Lima, Ohio far behind her. Rachel sighed as she saw Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray walking down the hall towards her hand in hand, it was like a flashback to last year. Rachel couldn't understand, all she had done was kiss Noah. It was a spur of the moment thing yet Finn couldn't forgive her for that. But Quinn slept with Noah and bore his child, and not forgetting lied to Finn telling him it was his for months. Yet Finn could forget that and be with her because he felt stupid fireworks. Rachel didn't like to use profanity but what a load of bullshit. Rachel shook her head unable to believe she'd just said bullshit in her head.<p>

"Hey Rachel." Quinn said smugly.

Rachel wanted to throw her Math book at her but she had more dignity than that, "Hey. Quinn, Finn." she nodded at them both.

"Watch where you are going Rachel!"

Rachel felt her body bump into another, well she had been watch Finn and Quinn stroll down the hall "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Rachel at first felt at ease, she assumed it was Noah but realising it wasn't she stepped back "Aaron. Sorry."

"Whoa relax it's cool."

"Okay." Rachel tried to pass quickly on her way to class, she had no time for the idiot Puckerman brother.

"Wait can I talk to you a second?" Aaron asked stepping in her way.

She frowned clutching her book against her chest, "What on earth could you want to talk to me about?"

Aaron glanced around and leaned closer, "Puck, I am worried about him you know."

"Noah? Why what's wrong? We had lunch together earlier, he seemed fine."

"Yeah but you don't live with him. He's really down, you know I found him asleep on the couch last night with a picture of you and him at the side of him. That one you'd signed and put a gold star on."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe that, why would he hold onto a picture of myself and him like that?"

"I think he's really into you. I mean I know he's seeing that Lauren chick but I think it's him settling for something as he can't have you." Aaron whispered.

Rachel nervously bit her lip she didn't want to believe Aaron because he was an homomorphic, immature, loser most of the time but she'd never seen him so sincere. And how would he know about the picture she'd signed for him so he could sell it on e bay and make a fortune when she was famous.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything? I know Puck and I don't always get along but he's my twin brother. I even saw a box of Kleenex and a copy of the notebook."

Rachel gasped, "Oh my."

"I know right, I think it's really getting to him. Don't say I told you this, because he'll go crazy at me. It's embarrassing for a dude when guys get all emotional over girls."

Rachel shrugged, "Okay sure." she still had her reservations.

"You know lately I've been debating joining glee. I had fun when you guys and the team joined forces for the championship game." Aaron told her.

"Well you can sing. Not sure if you are up to leading man potential but you can sing." Rachel said, "But you need to audition if you want to join. And I'm sure your buddy Karofsky wouldn't like that!"

"Maybe not but sometimes you have to follow your passion right?"

Rachel smiled, "Yeah. But I need to go or I'll be late for class." she edged away from Aaron.

"Okay Rachel, talk soon. Add me on Facebook we'll chat."

Rachel nodded before walking away. Aaron Puckerman was openly having a conversation with her in the halls? She didn't trust him, plus Noah never spoke that fondly of him. Apart for when he spoke about them as children. Since Noah joined Glee she'd never seen them hanging out together. But if Noah was depressed and down surely he'd only have his best interests at heart.

"Berry what the hell is going on? I heard you were talking to Aaron.

Rachel rolled her eyes, had news travelled that quick? "We were simply discussing his eagerness to join Glee."

Noah scoffed, "Since when? Rachel he is just talking to you to do something mean to you alright."

Rachel turned in her seat, "Why because everyone is mean to me?"

"No because it's my brother, I know what he is like. What else were you talking about?" He asked, he seemed worried about something which rose Rachel's suspicions.

"I am sorry but that is none of your business." Rachel flicked her hair and turned to face the front.

Noah jumped over and sat in the seat beside Rachel, "Look have you ever spoken to him before? I recall you kicking him after it all broke out after our Need you now performance."

Rachel crossed her arms, "Why are you so concerned?"

"Because I don't want my brother treating you like crap? I am looking out for you."

"Please I am more than capable of looking out for myself. Listen how are things with you and Lauren?" Rachel asked, she glanced across at Lauren who seemed to be staring at her intensely.

Noah frowned at Rachel puzzled, "Fine I guess. She isn't putting out but she will soon enough."

Rachel scrunched up her nose, "You are disgusting. Is sex all you think about?"

"I'm a dude. Why you asking about Lauren and me anyway?"

"Well I just want to make sure everything with you is fine. I'm your friend and I am concerned about you." Rachel whispered softly, she was lying trying to pick up any signs.

"Don't worry about me babe!" Noah said happily, "What about you now Fuinn is back on?"

"Do you think I should try and get Finn back?" Rachel asked, she wanted to know if Noah showed any signs of being infatuated with her.

Noah shook his head, "No way. If I were you I'd let it go. Plus you following Finn around like a lost puppy, trying to make him jealous all the time is getting desperate. I'd move on."

Rachel nodded, "But with who?" she asked.

"I don't know. But hey you always got me if you need anything right. But that's between us." Noah told her before he jumped back into his seat.

Rachel sighed, Aaron was right. Noah loved her, she needed to nip this in the bud before it got out of hand and anyone got hurt. She knew if Lauren wanted to kick her ass she would break like a twig. And although Finn was swept away by Quinn right now, she knew he'd be affected by this news. And she didn't want to ruin their blossoming bromance. She needed to do a few more tests first, but so far she was pretty sure Noah Puckerman was head over heels for her.

"Sam do you want to pair up for the Glee clubs latest assignment? I know we've never worked together before, but thought our voices would go well together?"

Sam Evans smiled, "I guess. If you want to."

"Yes I do, plus I know you and Santana have broken up. You probably need a friend right now?"

"No I'm okay act-"  
>"It's hard breaking up with someone, but you soon move on. You can't spend your life in a dark room listening to 'The way were were' on repeat while eating bags of Reese's pieces."<p>

Sam raised his eyebrows, "I never did that."

Rachel laughed, "Neither did I. Just saying that's how some people could act after a break up." she knew sometimes she should keep things to herself.

"So what do you want to sing?"

"I have a short list of twenty. Maybe you can come over and we'll go through the songs and pick one?" Rachel suggested, her plan falling into place.

"Okay. I'll swing by after practice." Sam said, he seemed a little unsure.

"Don't worry, my fathers are spending the night at friends out of town. So we can practice in peace." Rachel said with a huge smile before she left a bewildered Sam in the choir room.

Rachel had already formulated the 'Has Noah got feeling for me' plan. She's let Noah know she was alone tonight by inviting him round to watch west side story and re-enact scenes after, which he knew he couldn't attend because she'd heard Lauren tell Tina they were going to bread sticks tonight. Not because he wouldn't want to do that of course. Then she'd text him she needed help, and if he came that must mean he'd blow off Lauren for her and if Sam was there she could see his jealous reaction. Rachel smiled to herself she was to good at this stuff.

"Oh Rachel can I talk to you for a minute?"

Rachel's smile was wiped upon hearing Quinn's voice behind her, "What is it?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you that day in the auditorium. I know it up-set you, but I want you to know I love Finn. This wasn't same game, or power trip over you."

Rachel nodded, "Fine. I really don't care any more Quinn. Although Finn is my first love and I had already got a wedding folder, and our kids names picked. I understand that sometimes things don't last forever."

"Really? You are okay with us?" Quinn asked almost shocked.

"No. But why fight for someone who obviously doesn't feel the same. If it wasn't for you and Finn I would never have wrote such an amazing original song. So Thank you Quinn, maybe you are right. Your future is here in Lima with Finn. But I plan on doing something special with mine."

"I am being sincere Rachel, believe it or not I'm not a total bitch."

"I'm sure you are. I'm not mad at you or upset. I am just getting on with my life. Make sure you treat him right Quinn. There is something special about Finn, you are lucky to have him."

"I will."

Rachel then walked away, she felt sorry for Quinn. A girl like her not having bigger dreams than Lima, Ohio? Quinn was beautiful, even though Rachel hated to admit it. And she could probably do something great career wise. Why on earth would she just want to settle for Lima? Rachel at least knew where she was going in life, and that was to the top.

"I googled 80's movie soundtracks and came up with a few ideas. As Mr. Schue shunned the fact I wanted to use number from a movie which had been adapted from a musical." Rachel rolled her eyes, Mr. Schue was always doing stuff like that.

Sam perched on Rachel's couch, "Okay. Well I was thinking what about 'Danger zone' from top gun?" he asked.

Rachel almost dropped her pen and notebook, "I don't think that song would be right Sam. As were doing a duet I was thinking 'Up where we belong' from An officer and a gentleman. Or 'Nothings going to stop us now' from mannequin."

"I've never heard of those movies." Sam told Rachel.

Rachel sighed, "My fathers hold a eighties movie night every other Thursday. I think it takes them back to there teenage years. So I have watched many movies from that era. So it will be fine." she reassured Sam.

"I don't want to sing a song from a movie I never watched, I mean it could really suck."

Rachel sighed again frustratedly, "One movie is about true love overcoming the odds, and that famous scene at the end where Richard Gere comes to the factory at the end and sweeps Debra Winger into his arms." Rachel put a hand over her heart, "Oh at the end of the song you could walk in and pick me up like the movie!"

"Uh what's the other one about?"

"A mannequin doll that comes alive, and she forms a relationship with the window dresser"

Sam laughed, "Let's do that one. I always thought it would be cool if those dummies came alive you know."

Rachel couldn't work like this much longer, "Fine. 'Nothings going to stop us it is.' I'll get my ipod and play you the song."

Rachel hurried up the stairs pulling her cell out of her pocket, she knew she didn't have long. 'Noah please come. I need you! I think I am in danger!' Rachel paused for a moment, if she sent this and Noah came running then it would mean he did love her right? She pressed the send button and quickly grabbed her I pod and ran back downstairs.

"Is there alcohol in this?" Sam asked putting down his glass of 'virgin margaritas.'

Rachel shook her head, "Of course not." she lied, she may have slipped a little something in to loosen Sam up a bit, "So here take an earphone." she sat as close as she could to Sam.

Sam put in his ear phone in and flashed Rachel a wary smile.

Rachel crossed her legs towards Sam, apparently that was an sex invite. She watched as Sam's eyes moved down her legs, she had to admit she did have a good pair.

"Yea this song isn't that bad." Sam said his body tense.

"So have you ever thought about what it would be like to date me?" Rachel asked.

"Um. No, well I'm sure it would be pretty crazy."  
>Rachel frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"<p>

"Nothing. Just you know, you are a little out there sometimes!"

"Sorry I am not a cheater like Quinn, or a easy like Santana."

Sam moved uncomfortable in his seat, "I don't mean any offence. I mean you are hot you know."

Rachel's ego felt a little boost, "Oh really? I don't think I am compared to girls like Quinn. It's nice to have such a compliment."

"No you are hot, you aren't my type but you are hot."

Rachel got out of her seat and stood with her hands on her hips, "And why am I not your type?" she was now back to feeling outraged again.

"I just mean personality type, I think you'd demand to much from me. I am a simple dude right?"

"I wouldn't want to date you anyway."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, "Cool. So shall we work out the song?"

Rachel sat back down, "Fine. But would you have no strings attached make out sessions with me? As I am hot?"

"I guess, I mean what dude what say no to that." Sam asked.

Rachel pressed her lips against Sam's quickly, she liked the feel of his lips. They weren't to big and sloppy as she thought they would be. They were like kissing a moist pillow.

"Whoa Rachel.." Sam pulled back, "What was that?"

"I kissed you Sam, a woman has needs right?" Rachel asked putting on her best feel sorry for me pout.

"I guess. Your lips taste like Dr. Pepper."

Rachel smirked, "I know it's your favourite soda. I applied some Dr Pepper lip smacker when I went upstairs."

"Wow. Okay.." Sam smiled and leaned forward for another kiss.

Rachel obliged and kissed him again, she wanted to be good. Try not to bite him! She kept thinking as his guppy lips pressed against hers. His tongue was in her mouth now, brushing against hers. Rachel laid back pulling Sam on top of her his hands ran down the sides of her body. Rachel opened her eyes, it was different to see Sam's face. It wasn't bad but just different, she wasn't getting the butterflies in her stomach like she did with Finn.. even Noah. But it felt nice, like comfortable.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever watched twilight?"<p>

Noah laughed, "No way."

Lauren almost dropped her fork, "You know what Puckerman I think you'd like it."

"Like hell I would. All that Team Edward, Team James crap. Who cares.. ones a vampire one's a werewolf the chick is pretty much screwed either way." Noah said before shoving a slice of pizza in him mouth.

"First off it's Jacob, not James. And twilight rocks. I'm moderator of the twilight fan appreciation board on-line. You want to be my man you need to appreciate Stephanie Meyer."

Noah smiled, "Sure. How about I come over and we watch it in your room?" he had a mischievous grin on his face which could only spell trouble.

"How about I loan you the books?"

"How about you read them to me while I play with the bad boys?" Noah said with a wink as he eyed up her breasts.

Lauren sighed, "Whatever."

"Hey Puck. Want a refill on your bread sticks?"

Noah looked at and saw the waitress he'd hooked up with a few weeks before, a total MILF "Sure, thanks."

"You know her?" Lauren asked.

Noah shifted in his seat, "She's a friend of a friend." he lied as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"What's up?" Lauren asked.

Noah read the text he'd received from Rachel and panic ran through him, he knew she was home alone tonight. If he hadn't of had a date with Lauren he would have been made to go over and watch some lame musical.

"PUCKERMAN, what's up you look worried?"

"It's Rachel, she's sent me some weird ass text asking for my help. She's all alone tonight. I better go see if she's alright." Noah said shoving the cell back into his pocket.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "She'll be fine. You owe me dessert!"

"Look Rachel's Dad's are gay, they probably have like a ton of muffins and cupcakes over at Rachel's place."

"You make no sense." Lauren huffed getting up from her seat, "You're paying."

Noah pulled out his wallet and left some cash on the table, it was probably more than he should have been paying but he couldn't wait for the cheque. Plus that waitress would be all over him like a rash, and he wasn't down for pissing Lauren off. He was that close to getting in her panties. Was bad enough the date was ruined but he wasn't that mad, if Rachel was in trouble he'd totally be there to help her. Noah had to admit he kind of had a soft spot for her, and the amount of crap she took from people amazed him sometimes. And she was his hot little Jew, but no way was he into her like, no way.. he reassured himself again. Plus Finn and him were totally back to being wing men and messing with Rachel like that was not going to happen. She was his friend, not that he'd brag about it but she was and he kind of felt like he had to look out for her. Noah was seeing Lauren, she was cool and sparked his interest. Rachel was just his friend... just a friend his only real female friend.

Noah jumped from his truck and ran to Rachel's front door, "Rachel?" he yelled banging on the door loudly.

"It looks kind of dark. You sure she's here?" Lauren asked.

Noah pressed his ear against the door and listened for a moment, "I can hear real loud music, wait I think I heard a scream! Step back." Noah ran towards the door and threw all his weight against it but it didn't open.

Lauren laughed from her spot on the porch, "Seriously. Did you even check if it was open?"

Noah felt his ego deflating, he reached the handle and tried it "Nice work." he said as it opened.

The house was pretty dark, just a small lamp on in the den, "Stay behind me Lauren!"

"Oh please. I'll check the basement, you go upstairs!" Lauren instructed.

Noah pretty much knew she could handle herself she'd kicked his ass at arm wrestling, way to make him feel like less of a man. Noah started the walk up the stairs, he always noticed the shine of pictures to Rachel. He normally laughed to himself but he was to concerned, he cracked his knuckles in preparation for kicking ass. He didn't know what he expected to find, but he heard what sounded like a groan from the bedroom. Noah took a deep breath and kicked open the bedroom door.

"Noah!" Rachel screeched.

"Rachel?" Noah asked with a frown.

"Puck!" Sam said jumping up from the bed, covering his crouch area with a pillow.

"Sam!"

Rachel got up from where she had been laying on the bed, "Noah what are you doing here?" she was seriously flustered.

Noah put down his fists, "I thought you were in trouble! What the hell is going on? You two?"

"A text? What?" Sam asked still holding the pillow.

Rachel shook her head, "I sent you that hours ago, someone was in the house. Turns out with was my neighbour coming by to collect my Fathers karaoke machine for a party. I am so sorry."

Noah couldn't get the image of Sam on top of Rachel making out with her out of his head, at least they were clothed "As long as you are okay I guess."

"I am perfectly fine, more than fine actually. Darn phone network." Rachel said pulling her skirt straight.

"Whoa, Sam and Rachel?" Lauren asked entering the bedroom.

Sam grabbed his jacket, "Look this isn't what is seems."

"Oh yeah! Seems like Sam JR thinks it is!" Lauren laughed, as Sam grabbed the pillow again.

"Oh please, were two single people that decided to have a little make out session. Nothing more than that."

Noah scoffed, "Since when have you been making out with everyone? You are turning into Santana."

"Excuse me? This coming from you Noah who has been with every girl in Glee apart from Tina... give it time!"

"Hold on Berry!" Lauren snapped.

Noah shook his head, "Is this all some stupid game to make Finn jealous again?" he was sick of Rachel's efforts to make Finn jealous.

"Is it?" Sam asked.

"No not at all. This isn't about Finn, not everything is about Finn Hudson!"

Noah laughed, "With you it is. When are you going to realize he is with Quinn alright! Ge over it Rachel!"

"Why are you being so mean?" Rachel asked.

Noah didn't know, he had this anger inside of him from nowhere, "I'm not. Just saying."

Sam edged towards the door, "I better go!"

Noah grabbed his arm, "No way dude, so if this isn't about Finn why are you two getting hot and heavy? You like Sam Rachel?"

"No. We were just having some fun."

"That's all it is. I already told Rachel she isn't my type man!"

Noah couldn't believe his ears, "Why not?" he asked defensively.

Lauren pushed Sam out the door, "Forget it. Just go home and have a cold shower! Puckerman come on, you owe me ice cream!"

Rachel dramatically sighed, "Go. Leave me here alone."

Noah rubbed his forehead, "Berry what the hell are you doing?" he watched as she perched on her bed.

"I don't want to talk about it. Plus no offence Lauren we are not that close."

"None taken. Come on let's go." Lauren insisted.

Noah felt torn, but he knew something was up with Rachel and he wanted an argument he needed to vent some of this anger, "Go wait in the truck babe. I'll be down in a second."

"Fine. Hurry up!"

Noah waited until he heard the front door slam, "So Rachel what is this about? Did you want me to see this?"

"No. I sent that text hours ago. I just wanted some male company, and you know what it's made me realise there are more lips out there than Finn's. I didn't think about him at all. Not in the way I used to." Rachel explained.

"That's good. So what you are getting with trout mouth now?"

"No. Why do you care so much anyway?" Rachel asked.

Noah didn't have an answer, "I don't. Thanks for ruining my date night. Now I need to go get that image out of my frigging head."

"Why did you come over so fast?"

"Because I thought you were in trouble. I was worried about you!" Noah yelled angrily.

Rachel had that face on her that made Noah feel bad, the one where she looked up at him with those eyes and pouted a little, "Sorry for yelling!" he said calming down.

"It's fine. You better go, Lauren is waiting." Rachel said walking over to the door.

Noah felt her arm brush against his, "Rachel... I..."

"Yes Noah?" Rachel asked sweetly.

Noah didn't know what he was wanting to say, she looked beautiful though. Her hair a little messy and her chap stick smeared a little in the corner of her mouth. Oh god, "Nothing I will talk to you tomorrow." he told her, this wasn't good.

"What were you and Sam Evans talking about in the locker room today? Seemed like you were giving him a warning? Has he been sniffing around Lauren?" Aaron asked.

"None of your business bro!" Noah snapped as they took their seats in class.

"Whatever, I heard you had some drama last night? Fill me in man!"

Aaron was the last person Noah wanted to discuss last night with, "Look dude it's none of your business like I said. Plus you really wouldn't be that interested!"

"I worry about you, girl trouble is it?"

Noah knew Aaron was just trying to get a rise out of him, "No. Not at all. I thought a friend of mine was in trouble, turned out it wasn't. Simple."

"So Sam was in trouble? I heard it had something to do with that Rachel girl."

Noah slammed his fist down on the desk, "Would you shut up! I don't ask questions about your life so stay out of mine alright!"

Noah really didn't know where this aggression was coming from. He kept seeing Sam with his hands all over Rachel in his head. Lauren and him had a huge fight and Rachel was just plain acting up. Now Aaron had decided to start pushing his buttons. It wasn't like there was anything to be mad about right? Obviously the text had been delayed and he'd walked in at the total wrong moment. But why was what he saw bugging him so much. He'd seen Rachel kiss Finn before, even that ass Jesse but seeing her full on making out with Sam was seriously playing on his mind.

"Man that Rachel chick is pretty hot. I never noticed till you are her sung that duet together. She was wearing that horrible dress with the birds. She's got a slamming little body."

Noah put his head in his hands, "I don't care!" he groaned, and he kind of liked that dress.

"You have hit that right?" Aaron asked.

"We dated for like the shortest time ever. Yeah we made out a few times. Why?" Noah asked.

Aaron smiled at his brother, "No reason."  
>"Stay away from Rachel okay. Seriously this isn't the time to be trying to tap that." Noah advised, "In fact period stay away from her."<p>

"Bit defensive about her aren't you?" Aaron asked.

"No. I wouldn't let any of my girl friends near you!"

"Since when have you had just friends that are girls? Isn't Rachel like the only one?" Aaron asked?

Yeah she was but Noah didn't want to admit that, "No. Look dude shut the hell up before I kick your ass."

"Anger, wow that's something new." Aaron mocked.

Noah took a deep breath and smiled, "It's cool. I mean I know it must be hard for you. Your EX girlfriend would rather hang out with a bunch of homo's, geeks and cripples than you."

"Brittany is a retard anyway and belongs with you guys!"

Noah could see the change already in Aaron, he was starting to get annoyed now "You were in love with her though right until she dumped you!"

"Shut up Puck. I swear to god!"

"You won't do anything because unlike me you wouldn't want to throw down. I'm the bad ass in our family. You are just the loser that is all talk no action!" Noah got up and moved to a seat at the back of class.

* * *

><p>Aaron would happily punch his brothers face in repeatedly if he could right now. Maybe he deserved what Noah had said but he sure as hell didn't like it. Unlike his twin, he didn't think with his fits right away he'd only ever fight if he really had to. He could get someone so mad without even touching them, with his words. Noah didn't really have that gift, he'd just kick some ones ass first think later. Aaron looked at his refection in the bathroom mirror, he hated that he shared a womb with Noah. The only real difference in their looks was Noah's Mohawk and Aaron's small mole on the side of his face. 'Bad ass of the family?' Aaron couldn't believe his ears, Noah must really think he was the man. Aaron kicked open the rest room door and walked down the hall, he'd looked at his watch and knew what time it was. As he reached the room he'd formulated the plan in his head, he'd been pushed to far for to long.<p>

"Hey Aaron, can I help?" Mr Schuester asked, as Aaron entered the choir room.

Aaron smiled, "Is the offer you made to me after the championship game still open? You know you said I had a good voice and New direction's door was always open if I wanted?"

Mr Schuster nodded, "Of course!" he said with a hopeful smile.

Aaron looked at his brother who sat across from him, "Well I am in then!" he told the group.

"No frigging way!" Noah yelled getting up from his seat.

Aaron smirked just the reaction he wanted, "I don't want to cause trouble!"

"Puck sit down, alright I know some of you may object but come on guys! Aaron has a great voice and we all managed to get along for the championship game."

"Please don't say Karofsky is joining as well?" Santana asked.

Aaron shook his head, "I haven't spoke to him. And I doubt he'll be talking to me after this. But it's something I really want to do.." he could win a Oscar with his performance. "I just wish I'd had the nerve to say it sooner!"

"I think we should give Aaron a chance. Come sit here." Rachel said from her seat, she'd been relativity quiet up until them.

"Thank you Rachel." Aaron said coyly.

"Oh great." Noah said frustratedly slumping back in his seat, "You guys suck!"

"I say we give him a chance Puck, I've seen your acting capability I don't believe you're twin brother could act so sincere." Mercedes said.

Aaron sat down next to his new found friend Rachel and smiled, "Thank you. I'm not acting I really want this."

"As a founding, most influential and most likely to be famous member of New directions. I say with give him a chance. Plus we need all the help we can get if we are going to win Nationals." Rachel said.

Aaron didn't know if Rachel was for real or joking half the time if she wasn't she had a huge ego, "Look I just want to do something for me. You guys are all about giving others chances right?"

"Yes we are Aaron! So welcome." Mr Schuester said, "So how are the eighties movies tracks coming?"

"Mr Schue can I swap partner!" Sam asked.

Rachel gasped in shock, "I object!"

"Please.. or can I do a solo project. Rachel is to much for me!"

"Didn't look like you minded the other night!" Lauren piped up with a smirk.

Aaron frowned he didn't have a clue what was going on or what had happened but figured it had pissed Noah off so that was good enough for him.

"Fine. Rachel you can work with Aaron, no one better to help him get into the swing of things right!"

"Fine but I am keeping the song." Rachel said crossing her arms.

Sam shrugged, "That's cool, I never wanted to do that song anyway!"

"Are we missing something?" Finn asked with a frown.

Noah scoffed, "Not from where I was standing!" he said aloud which caused Lauren to laugh.

"Okay! I don't know what is going on but that's enough okay. Come on guys we have got Nationals to prepare for and you guys seem like you have some major issues going on! This is the time we need to come together more than ever." Mr Schuester said almost mad, "What happened to the unity you guys had after regionals?"

"Sorry, look it's nothing." Sam said.

"It really is nothing. You know me, I'm able to stay professional at all times!"

Santana turned in her seat, "Oh my god! Sam and man hands?"

Aaron watched his brother Noah shift in his seat and roll his eyes, this was working out better than he'd ever thought it would.

"No way, she's not my type!"

"Looked like your type when you were on top of her?" Noah told the group.

Rachel stood up, "No we are defiantly not dating or doing any thing of the sort."

"You and Sam?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Guys come on!" Mr Schuester said trying to regain some order.

Aaron bit his lip in order not to laugh. Finn was now giving Sam the stink eye which Quinn had noticed and was now giving Finn the stink eye. Noah looked like he wanted to kick some ones ass, he kept clenching his fits and also glancing at Sam and at him. Sam had sunk in his seat and was trying not to look anyway. Lauren was whispering to Mercedes who's eyes lit up at the sound of gossip. Santana was looking back and forth at Sam and Rachel with a nothing but evil smirk and Artie,Brittany, Mike and Tina sat pretty confused. Not only was he messing with Noah he had caused friction in the lame club. Maybe he could bring down Noah and get rid of the stupid glee club once and for all and he would no longer have to deal with the embarrassment of his twin brother.

"Aaron Puckerman. Come into my office!"

Aaron felt himself pushed into Coach Sylvester's office, "What's up?" he asked puzzled.

"Take a seat Aaron, take a weight off."

"Okay.." he said uneasy, she'd never wanted to chat before. Then again he knew she hated Glee club and now it was all around the school that Aaron had joined maybe she wanted to warn him off it.

Sue leaned back in her chair, "Aaron I have seen some incredible performances of cunning and deceit in my time but what I have seen over the past few days has blown me away."

Aaron frowned clueless, "Uh okay."

"I couldn't be more proud than if I was your own mother. But fortunately for me I am not Jewish or ever had to bare the pain of child birth."

"Look I don't know what I've done?" Aaron said bewildered.

Sue smiled, "You have caused a rift in the Glee club. I know you are nothing like that brother of yours. He's more emotional than a teenage girl on her period after a break up with her quarterback boyfriend."

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Aaron said uneasy.

"Don't pretend that dating Brittany has left you with as many brain cells as her? I have eyes and ears everywhere in this school. I know that you haven't joined New directions because you feel the unbearable urge to sing.!"

Aaron laughed, "So what? I got my own reasons for doing what I am doing."  
>"I'm sure you have. I once shared an apartment with Pat Summit..."<p>

"The women's coach? Never had a losing season Pat Summit?" Aaron asked.

Sue sighed, "Yeah just rub more salt in this still healing wound why don't you? But yes that is the one. Although we were not related by blood we were closer than two twin sisters could be."

Aaron nodded, "Cool." he wasn't sure why this conversation was happening.

"Pat and I were so similar, looks, our passion for sport and coaching. Then she started to pull away, start doing better than myself. With her sports and love life. One minute we were playing ball together at the park after a busy day to barley speaking."

Aaron could sympathize with her story, "I know the feeling."

"Of course you do. She told me basketball was better than cheer-leading, she threw our friendship away for her career which she wouldn't have had if it wasn't for me. I've never felt such resentment and anger towards someone a truly cared about before."

"That is tough. You guys not speak now?"

Sue shook her head, "The only time I have to see her icy stare is when Sports illustrated put her mug on the cover. If I had the chance to go back in time I would have ruined her career when I had the chance. Do you ever feel that someone close to you is trying to pull you down?"

Aaron sighed, "Yea I get that. See as you know I'm a twin, were identical. As kids we were close man. Then high school came and we drifted apart. Then it seems everything he does is to piss me off or embarrass me. He's the cool badass twin. I'm the jock with nothing twin."

"That is a sad story if I ever heard one. And if I could turn back time I would take down Pat when I had the chance. I like you Aaron, I like the way you work. I've seen how you use your wit's to get to people. I think we should join forces, I think we could bring down that glee club once and for all and you can out do that brother of yours once and for all."

Aaron smiled, "Yeah what's in it for me? I mean I don't really care about the glee kids?" he wasn't dumb.

Sue smirked, "Well I have a lot of connections. I saw in your notes you are hoping to get a football scholarship?"

"Yeah, I want out of this town. I love football." Aaron's interest suddenly perked, he knew he wasn't getting one on his own. His grades weren't quite up to scratch.

"Well you help me and I'll help you with that scholarship you are after. You have my word that when the time comes I'll help you out.." Sue pressed her intercom, "Becky get in here with the contract."

Aaron couldn't believe his ears, he watched as little blonde Becky entered Sue's office with something in her hands "Here coach!"

"This is a contract which we will both sign. Stating if you help in the destruction of New Directions, I will help you receive a scholarship when the time comes. Or if it fails help fund your college education."

Aaron looked at the contract in front of him, "Are you serious? All I have to do is work some Puckerman magic, spit the glee club up and you are going to do that for me? You must hate Mr Schuester."

"William Schuester is that brick wall I have to keep banging my head against. I want him and his hair out of this school. I see some of myself in you Aaron?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he laughed.

"I see that passion for revenge in your eyes, the same look I get when I see Pat's icy stare. You need to take your brother down before you end up in a dead end job, drinking to much beer while your wife is out having unprotected sex with your best friend!"

Aaron nodded, "Give me the pen!" he took it and signed his name on the contract. It kind of felt like he was selling his soul to the devil.

"You have made the right choice." Sue told him.

Aaron nodded, he didn't know what he'd let himself in for but he knew he could do it. He had already caused a stir and had bigger plans yet. He was good.

Aaron stared around Rachel's room. It was like a shrine to all things musical, everything was perfectly placed. A gay man would love this bedroom. Working on there duet for Glee, he could think of better things to be doing like playing some ball with the guys, or poking some hot chicks on face-book. But to be fair, he had to admit Rachel wasn't as bad as he'd first thought.

"Okay so I got you a soda." Rachel said entering the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Aaron took it and smiled widely, "Thanks Rachel and thanks so much for welcoming me into new directions. Means a lot as my own brother didn't even do that!" he stared sadly at the ground.

"Don't worry about Noah, I'm sure he'll be fine about it in time." She sat next to Aaron and rubbed his shoulder caressingly.

"I know, it's just hard you know." Aaron lied, he was trying not to laugh.

"You know Noah in my bad books as well. He'll be receiving the cold shoulder from me for quite a while. It's fine that he has such blatant feelings for me. But quite another when he broadcasts my personal business in front of everyone. And what about Lauren? The poor girl being used by Noah to shield his true feelings for me!" Rachel said with an over dramatic sigh.

"Maybe you should tell Lauren. It would be better coming from you than later on down the line when it gets to far." Aaron advised.

"She'll break me!" Rachel said scared.

Aaron smiled, "No she won't. I'm sure as long as you let her know you don't see Puck in that way it will be fine."

"Aaron you are such a genuine guy. I think being friends with Karofsky brings you down and lets people get the wrong idea about you!" Rachel said.

Aaron shrugged he knew he was thought of as some homophobic bully but that was life right? Karofsky had practically disowned him now he'd joined Glee. Aaron couldn't tell him why either as he was pretty sure he'd slip up to someone. He was just waiting for the slushie in his face, but he could deal with that. It's a small price to pay for taking down Noah, glee club and getting out of Ohio.

"I'm just a normal guy. That has been shackled down for to long. I've found my voice and I am prepared to loose friends over it if it means I can perform."

Rachel looked as though she was about to cry, "Well Aaron I assure you I can help with that. Now have you heard this song before?" she handed Aaron the song sheet.

"Of course. Hasn't everyone?" Aaron lied, but he'd heard Sam singing it over and over in the locker room so figured that was the one Rachel was making him sing.

Rachel look surprised, "Well no not everyone does.. Sam springs to mind."

"Oh man Sam, he's a good guy."

"He's nice, I guess."

"He was sticking up for you in the locker room. Karofsky was saying how you sucked and Sam defended you. Sam's alright."

Rachel smiled, "Really? Well I'm not his type."

"What does that have to do with anything? I mean ever tried being just a friend with a guy that isn't gay? Sam could be that guy. So could I?" Aaron suggested.

"Well I am friends with Mike and Artie!"

Aaron chuckled, "Yeah but I mean would you tell them everything about you? Artie and Mike are in serious relationships. You think Tina and Brittany would be happy if their boyfriends wanted to spend one on one time with you? And now Noah is dating Lauren and your friend Kurt is with that Blaine guy you should get some new male friends."

"You are right. I'll work on building my friendship with Sam tomorrow. We can start working on ours now right?" she asked with a smile, a smile that gave Aaron a flutter in his stomach.

"So yeah.. Shall we begin to practice?" Aaron asked changing the subject, those feelings in his stomach had put him on edge, he wasn't expecting that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"So what is it? It's like 2am and us meeting like this is kind of weird." Aaron said as he hopped into the blacked SUV, which was parked a few houses down from his house.

"I can't possibly risk anyone finding out about our alliance. Now it's been two weeks, and all I have seen is you've managed to piss that Mohawk topped brother of yours off. I expected more of you Aaron, maybe I was wrong!" Sue sighed leaning back in her seat.

Aaron scoffed, "I'm sorry coach but a major take down takes time, planning and building trust between you and your target! Maybe that's where you have always gone wrong you know, jumping on them to quick!"

"Continue.." Sue instructed.

"I'm just saying alright they love me right now. I don't want to rush into anything. But trust me phase one is nearly complete."

"I want to see Will Schuester fall, I want to see him weeping uncontrollable tears of failure! Glee club needs to go down! I demand to bring it to it's knees. We have a deal remember!" Sue said angrily.

Aaron rolled his eyes, like he could forget, "Trust me. I'm going to mess up everything, you need to believe me. And the more they like and trust me, the worse it's going to be when I shove that knife into their backs!"

A smile almost appeared on Sue's face, "If I had ever given up a baby boy for adoption seventeen years ago I'd be wondering if that boy was you right now. You have the makings of a great dictator."

"Thanks.. I guess."

"And that annoying Rachel girl, make her cry. She was wearing an outfit today that seriously hurt my eyes and offended me."

Aaron bit his lip, "Okay."

"Good. Now I've got to go. I'm expecting a call from Gordon Brown, the ex prime minister of England."

Aaron hoped out the car, "Leave it to me alright. You got my word I will break the glee club."

Sue nodded, "Till our next rendezvous."

Aaron watched as Sue drove away slowly, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Not towards anyone else but Rachel, he'd felt it when Coach had asked him to make Rachel cry. Rachel crying didn't make him feel good at all. But he needed to get over that right? Caring about Rachel's feelings? He was turning into Noah and that wasn't a good thing at all.

Aaron watched, he watched his fellow glee club members hoping to pick up something he could use to cause a rift. He took a bit of his lunch and stared at Santana, she standing in the cafeteria with Tina getting lunch. Aaron could tell Santana wasn't very interested in what Tina was saying. Santana was to busy staring over at Brittany and Artie who sat happily eating lunch at away from her. Aaron frowned, he knew that look. He'd had it when he first saw Brittany with Artie, Oh man did Santana like Artie? He continued to watch as he ate his pudding cup. Artie kissed Brittany wheeled himself towards the exit. Brittany sat there for a moment before Santana joined her. Aaron watched as Santana laid a hand on her leg under the table, they whispered almost as if they were in their own world. Aaron frowned, maybe Santana didn't like Artie. Brittany got up and almost seemed to storm away from the table, leaving a glum looking Santana.

"Oh My god!"

Santana wasn't into Artie, she was into Brittany. It all made sense to him now, she'd always been into Brittany. I mean he knew the were close and at a party one time they'd made out for an apparent dare. But it all made perfect sense. They way Santana went from one guy relationship to the next without a care, why? Because he was digging chicks. And Santana had hated Aaron when he dated Brittany, jealously? Aaron laugh to himself, this was perfect.

Aaron headed over to Santana's table, "Hey can I sit here?"

Santana raised an eyebrow, "I guess."

Aaron sat down, he was trying not to look so pleased with himself, "What is up with Brittany? She went out of here pretty fast. Looked kind of up-set?"

"Why do you care? You still got it bad for her huh?"

"No, she's just a friend. We were over months ago."

Santana sighed, "Sure whatever you say!"

Aaron scoffed, "I don't think I am the one harbouring feelings you know."

Santana's eyes narrowed, "Come on Puckerman spit out whatever you are trying to say. I am not in the mood for playing games especially with someone that can't play them as good as me.."

Aaron leaned closer, "Since when have you been playing for the other team?"

Santana tilted her head, "Uh what are you talking about? Did I seem like a lesbian when you and I were getting it on that time?"

"I dunno Santana, I mean I see things you know. I see the way you look at Brittany. The fact that it kills you every time you see her with Artie. How you don't give a crap about the guys you date, the only person you have ever gave a crap about is Brittany!"

Santana's face started to loose it's composure, "Listen up Aaron I know you it must be hard for you. Always living in the shadow of your more popular, better in bed, and more talented twin brother. But that doesn't mean you can go around trying to make up stories to cause drama!"

Aaron laughed, "Getting on the defensive Santana? Look I ain't here to try and make fun of you. I just wanted to let you know if you want to talk about it with someone I'm here." he knew he was pressing buttons.

"First off I'd rather squat on razor blades than have some emotional conversation about my feelings with anyone, let alone you. And secondly I am not a lesbian." Santana said flicking her hair over her shoulder and leaning back in her chair.

Aaron nodded, "Whatever you say. I think I should have a talk with Sam though you know. He's still unsure why you ever really broke up?"

"Don't be talkin' my business to anyone or I'll go Lima Heights on your ass for real!"

"Just admit it then? I am not going to judge you. I kind of like you Santana, you don't care what the hell you say to people. I like that." Aaron told her.

Santana crossed her arms, "So what? I am into girls. In twenty years I'll probably wear doc martins and flannel. And have a cat and be playing for an all women's softball team. But you know what in the words of Britney Spears, that's my Prerogative!"

"I ain't judging you. Man, if anything I'm proud of you for telling me that."

Santana sighed frustratedly, "Look I'm not ready to tell everyone yet. I just would rather you kept it to yourself okay?"

Aaron nodded, "I won't okay, I'm not like that. You can trust me."

"I don't trust anyone. If you do tell anyone I will find you and cut you!" Santana told him, "And I know your secret as well. I see the way you look at the Jewish Ompa lumpa in class. You have it bad, the thing is Rachel is all caught up on Finn."

"Well maybe I am. So how about we team up, you can use me so people think were doing it. And I can use you when I maybe want to make Rachel jealous?" Aaron asked.

Santana smiled, "Sure you can be my beard any time. And I'm down for annoying Rachel whenever."

Aaron nodded, knowing this information was going to come in useful. Just like Santana thinking he was caught up on Rachel. Everything was really starting to fall into place.

* * *

><p>Rachel had to admit she did miss Noah sometimes, he practically hadn't spoke to her in three weeks. Since Aaron had joined glee club he'd seemed so angry and pissed off all the time. But it was Noah's choice to act like that and she'd done nothing wrong at all except welcome someone extremely nice into the group. Plus Aaron was like a breath of fresh air, always coming up with new song ideas and he had a pretty good voice. Rachel didn't think he was leading man potential yet, but with her training he could be.<p>

"Prom is coming up soon. You have any idea who you are going with?"

Rachel was taken out of her daydream by Aaron , "Oh I don't know. I haven't thought about it." she was lying.

"I think I am going to ask Santana!" Aaron whispered.

Rachel couldn't help but seem a little shocked, "Santana? Oh I see."

"Yeah we've been seeing each other for a while."

"That's great!" Rachel's hopes of Aaron asking her had now been dashed.

Aaron winked, "Why don't you go with Sam?" he suggested.

Rachel looked across the music room at Sam who was doing some impression to Mike Chang who laughed, "I don't think he'll go with me. Plus it isn't for a while yet."

"Everyone is practically a couple now. Maybe you and Mercedes could go as a couple of single girls you know?"

Rachel felt sad as she saw Quinn and Finn kiss in the corner, "Maybe."

"Rachel you need to stop pining over Finn for real. He's with Quinn, and what happened to independent women? I mean he has kind of played you and Quinn off each other for the last two years. You told me he didn't feel fireworks for you? That is cold man, you deserve a man that you give them to every time you look at them."

Rachel felt this surge of empowerment, "You are right Aaron. I need to move on. I am stuck in this Finn rut. I am getting out of it!"

Aaron smiled widely, "Go Rachel."

"Excuse me Aaron, I have a date to get for prom."

Rachel grabbed her bag and moved to the seat next to Sam, "Hey Sam."

Sam looked a little confused, but smiled regardless "Hey what's up? I was thinking about what you said about Avatar on Ice. That would be pretty awesome."

Rachel laughed, "I know right. So I was thinking were friends right?" she asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah of course."

"Well how about we go to prom, as friends of course?" Rachel asked, she felt nervous but so what right?

Sam shrugged, "Okay that sounds like fun."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, "Cool I think it will be fun. I don't want some romantic date. I just want to go have fun with my friends. I've been held back by my feelings for to long!"

"Yeah I was going to ask you any ways."

Rachel couldn't help but feel a happy smile appear on her face.

"Okay guys quiet down!" Mr Schuester said entering the music room.

Rachel raised her hand, "Mr Schue I have been working on a song for a while, and think now I am finally ready to perform it. That okay?"

"Uh sure Rachel go ahead."

Rachel got up and headed over to the front of the class giving the band a signal, she looked at Finn and knew she was truly getting over him.

"_She is a pyramid, but with him she's just a grain of sand. This love's loves to strong like mice and men, squeezing out the life that should be let in. She was a hurricane.. cane cane! But not she's just a gust of wind, She used to set the sails of a thousand ships. A force to be reckoned with."_

Rachel sung her eyes constantly flicking to Finn who stared at her intensely.

"_She could be a statue of liberty, she could be a Joan or arc. But he's scared at the light that's inside of her. So he keeps her in the dark. Oh she used to be a pearl.. Oh she used to rule the world, Ohh can't believe, she's become a shell of herself. Cause she used to be a pearl.."_

Rachel glanced at Aaron who was smiling, then her eyes caught Noah who seemed to also be smiling but it was like he was trying to not let himself.

"_She was unstoppable, moved fast just like an avalanche. But now she's stuck in deep cement, wishing that they'd never ever met. She could be a statue of liberty, she could be a joan of arc. But he's scared of the light that's inside of her, so he keeps her in the dark. Oh she used to be a pearl.. Oh she used to rule the world. Oh I can't believe she's become a shell of herself.. Cause she used to be a... Do you know that there's a way out, there's a way out, there's a way out! You don't have to be held down, be held down, be held down, be held down!"_

Rachel took a breath taking in her audience, then smiled.

"_Cause I used to be a shell, yeah I let him rule my world. Ohh yeah...But I woke up, and grew strong! And I can still go on. And no one can take my pearl... You don't have to be a shell, You're the one that rules you're world. You are strong and you'll learn that you can still go on! And you'll always be a pearl."_

Rachel felt like she'd just let everything Finn related go, and gave everyone the hugest smile.

"_She is unstoppable."_

Everyone clapped as Rachel finished her song. She felt a sense of relief like a weight had just gone,

"Great Job Rachel." Mr Schuester said clapping.

"What was up with that performance in Glee club Rachel? That song made me look like I treated you like crap?"

Rachel stopped in the hall, "Finn the song was just about how I felt. Not all the lyrics need apply."

"Well way to go making me look like a complete ass."

"Why are you so mad Finn? I sung a song, it helped me. You are with Quinn now, and if singing a Katy Perry song helps me get back to the real Rachel then I don't regret singing it." Rachel told him sternly.

"Whatever Rachel, I just didn't like the fact that everyone was looking at me after that. So what you sing a song and get over me?" Finn asked with a sigh.

Rachel wanted to laugh but held herself back, "Are you annoyed that I sang a song that may have painted you in a bad light? Or more annoyed that I am finally moving on?" she asked.

Finn shrugged, like he didn't know the answer.

"No more games Finn, no more me sitting around feeling sorry for myself. No more daydreaming that you will walk through the door during Spanish class, walk over to my desk and sweep me up into your arms and tell everyone you love me. That is it now. We had our chance it didn't work. I'll always care about you, you were my first love."

Finn's face dropped a little, "That's it?"

Rachel sighed in pure frustration, "Finn! You broke up with me? You kissed Quinn and felt fireworks. I can't wait around living in hope that you'll realise you love me more."

"Fine. I'm glad you feel this way."

Rachel felt like the final nail had just been hammered into the Finchel coffin, "You are glad?"

"Yeah. I don't have to worry that I'm making you feel uncomfortable. Quinn and I can be ourselves?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow confused, "You weren't before?"

Finn pulled his backpack on his shoulder, "Is this to do with Aaron? Or Sam?"

"Finn this isn't about other guys. It's about Rachel Berry, the future Tony award winning Broadway star. I want to win Nationals, I want to achieve amazing things. And if a boy comes along a boy comes along, but I won't make the same mistakes again." Rachel spoke strongly, her voice didn't break once.

Finn nodded, "Okay. Well hope that works out for you Rachel."

"Finn if you ever cared for me at all you will not try and get into my head again or try and get back together. I want this thing we've been having over." Rachel never thought she'd say those words but she really meant it.

"Are you guys okay?"

Rachel turned to see Quinn behind her, she wondered how long she'd been there.

Finn smiled at Quinn, "Yeah everything is fine. Come on."

"Bye Finn." Rachel whispered.

Rachel stood watching for a moment as Finn walked off down the hall hand in hand with Quinn. That was that! She'd made up her mind. No more wasting time on Finn Hudson. It was done. Okay so she was hurting but heartbreak made for a more emotional performance right? Rachel carried on walking towards class with a smile.

"So I told Finn that there is no going back! I am Rachel Barbara Berry. I will not be controlled my my hormones. I was born to perform. Why would I have been blessed with such talents otherwise?"

Kurt Hummel rolled his eyes playfully, "Of course Rachel. I can imagine it was rather dramatic. I'm glad you had you're little epiphany though, about time."

Rachel shrugged and put down her fork, "Well that's the end of that. I'm sure some where along the line I can use this for material for a song. A Ballard about love not over coming the odds and just having to let go!"

Blaine laughed, "Oh Rachel you do make me laugh. You are a funny girl."

"She's not trying to be funny you know." Kurt said cheekily.

Mercedes started to butter her bread, "You know what Rachel we should rock up to prom all single ladies. Have a girls night out!"

Rachel shook her head, "Although that sounds like a marvellous plan. Sam and I are already attending together. Were going for the pink colour scheme. I am shocked he agreed but he says wearing a pink shirt is more masculine now a days." Rachel explained oblivious to Mercedes disappointment.

"Oh I see." Mercedes continued to eat her dinner.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of offers. Guys don't think about prom till the last minute." Kurt said trying to reassure his friend.

Rachel suddenly realised Mercedes may have not been asked , "Oh yeah. I mean Sam didn't ask me, I asked him. Nothing wrong with being a modern woman and asking someone. The worst they could say was no right?"

"Hear, hear. I agree with Miss Berry over there. I mean are there any guys you like?"

"I don't know. There is this jock I was seeing for a while. But he got kind of mad because we never really saw each other. What with glee club, church spending time with my friends! He had practice and a job, so it didn't really work out!" Mercedes explained sadly.

Rachel hated to she her friend up-set, "Well I say ask him? In fact leave it to me!"

Mercedes frowned "No Rachel. Don't start getting up in my business."

"I want to inform you that along with severing ties with Finn Hudson, unless in regards to Glee club. I am going to do more for my friends. I may sometimes come across a little selfish, but I do have my friends interests at heart! Like Kurt coming back to McKinley!" Rachel smiled.

Kurt almost chocked on his pasta, "What would give you the idea I would want to come back?"

"You miss us. No offence Blaine but we miss him, and want him back!"

Kurt looked almost embarrassed over at Blaine, "I love being a Warbler." he insisted, "But I do miss you guys. But I will not put up with Karofsky's homophobic bullying. I can't live like that."

"Well we have a new addition to Glee club, Aaron Puckerman. I'm sure he could think of a way to dealing with David. Leave it with me."

"Well aren't you little mix fix it tonight!" Kurt joked,

Rachel grinned, she knew they had little faith in her solving these problems but she was going to try her hardest to help. Plus she missed Kurt tremendously. Twice a week they'd meet up for dinner and movies, like they were now. But Glee club also missed him, although Kurt was competition in the solo department. He was an amazing talent that even though she hated to admit it, had from time to time reduced her to tears during a performance.

"Oh look Puck and Lauren are here!" Mercedes said waving at her friends.

Rachel immediately caught Puck's eye, "Great!" she muttered.

"I thought you and Puck were friends? Bonded through your Jewish roots and love of Neil Diamond?" Kurt asked quietly across the breadstixs table.

"We were, but our friendship has dwindled lately. He doesn't approve of my friendship with Aaron!" Rachel whispered.

"Hey guys. How you doing?" Lauren asked stealing a bread stick off the table and munching it.

"Oh were fabulous. Date night?" Kurt asked.

"Puckerman owes me dinner! I bet him dinner I could beat Sam and Finn in a arm wrestle. I totally did." Lauren boasted proudly.

"Puck what is up with you? You seem kind of bummed." Mercedes asked.

Puck shrugged, "I'm cool. Surprised my brother isn't here, I know how amazing everyone thinks he is."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "He's working tonight. He helps out at the old peoples home down town on Fridays,"

Puck scoffed, "Are you serious?"

"Why would he lie? Noah lets not argue."

"Yeah Rachel's found herself. Let's not anger her again." Kurt joked.

Rachel could feel Noah's eyes burning into her, "Enjoy your evening." she muttered picking up the dessert menu and pretending to read it.

"Well you could cut the tension in here with a knife." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Come on, I'm starving." Puck said walking away from his friends followed by Lauren.

Kurt leaned in, "Am I missing something? Or do you and Noah Puckerman have some serious unresolved sexual tension going on?" Kurt asked amused.

Rachel threw down her menu is pure outrage , "Not at all!"

"I felt that to!" Blaine added.

"Girl you do kind of stare at each other all the time. There is definitely something going on. I'd be careful to, coz I saw Lauren face. She didn't look happy."

Rachel scrunched up her nose, "I don't care about Lauren! And I certainly don't care about Puckerman in the way you think I do."

"Come to think of it you and Puck always have had a thing. Didn't you guys even date before Finn and you?"

Rachel glanced over her shoulder at Noah, who was staring back at her, "Yeah we did."

* * *

><p>Puck kicked open his brothers bedroom door, angrily and there Aaron laid on his bed reading FHM.<p>

"Dude do you mind?" Aaron asked calmly.

Puck grabbed the magazine and threw it on the floor, "I don't call this reading material for the elderly!" he yelled fists clenching in pure anger.

"Oh you heard about my job huh?" Aaron sniggered.

"You are a liar man. You lie to Rachel constantly! Why the hell are you being such a ass hole?" Puck pulled Aaron up from his bed by his t shirt and slammed him against the wall.

Aaron kept a smile on his face at all times, "I'm not lying."

"Aaron don't make me go all Fight club on your ass. Just tell me what the deal is?"

"Are you mad? Oh man. You like Rachel Berry don't you!" Aaron mocked.

Puck slammed him against the wall harder, "Leave her alone, Whatever your game is just stop! Or I'll make you stop!" the anger was raging inside of him.

"Make my day Noah! I'll tell everyone how you viciously attacked me. They will believe me, everyone loves me man! I am a breath of fresh air for the Glee club remember?

Puck let go of his brother and stepped back, "I know you are up to something. I am going to make sure everyone knows that."

Aaron adjusted his t shirt and shrugged, "You do that Noah. Good luck trying to convince your buddies. Plus you're the one that has been in juvie not me. You are the bad ass remember."

Puck took a deep breath and left Aaron's bedroom, "Just wait!" he yelled as he grabbed his keys and jacket and headed out to his truck.

Something had to give, this couldn't carry on any more. Not only was he ready to beat his own brothers ass. He knew for a fact now that Aaron was playing some twisted game. And Rachel was involved, he didn't want her hurt any more. Why was he so concerned about Rachel? Puck sat in his truck the engine running, did he have feelings for Rachel?

Puck took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. His body made him step side to side nervously, he never acted like this. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets.

"Noah what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she opened the door.

"Look I know it's late okay. I just wanted to talk to you." Puck told her.

Rachel bit her lip for a moment, "Okay come in. My Dads won't be back for a while they went to catch a late showing of some movie." she opened the door and let Noah enter.

Puck followed Rachel into the den, he noticed she was wearing pink Pyjamas with penguins on. He smiled to himself she looked so cute.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Rachel asked perched on the edge of the couch.

Puck let out a deep breath, "Okay well here goes. I know you won't believe me Rachel but Aaron is up to something! And before you start rolling your eyes, just listen!"

"Fine go ahead." Rachel insisted.

"You know me Rachel, we've gone through stuff together. Were friends right? And I know I was a dick to you a couple of years back. But I apologized and have never treated you like that again right?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes. And I agree since we shared that moment in the bathroom you haven't thrown a slushie my way. And we have got a nice friendship with I really cherish."

Puck smiled, "Yeah I mean we've got to stick together were a couple of hot Jews right?" he bantered.

Rachel laughed now, "I know Noah. And I appreciate everything you have done for me. You stuck up for me when Jesse egged me. You told the whole of glee you liked me when Santana said everyone hated me. Not to mention the fact that every time I need someone to help me with a song, you are always there."

"Yeah I know." Puck said unsure, he'd never realised the little things he had done for her they all kind of came back to him.

"I mean I appreciate everything Noah. I just think in regards to Aaron you have got to give him a chance. Doesn't everyone deserve one?" Rachel asked.

"No not him. If you have ever trusted me you would know."

"I shouldn't tell you this, but he told me you have feelings for me Noah. Now I know-"

"What the hell? I never once told him I had feelings for you. I am with Lauren, god he's be filling your head with crap. That is why you have been acting strange around me." Puck yelled.

"You fell asleep with a picture beside you of me and while watching the notebook! Noah you can tell me if you have I will understand." Rachel said softly, she leaned forward and put a hand on Puck's knee.

Puck brushed her hand away, "Rachel Its bullshit. He wanted to cause a rift in our friendship and told you all this crap." Puck got to his feet and started to pace around the living room, "I don't have any feelings for you!"

"You don't?" Rachel asked.

Puck ran a hand over his Mohawk and took a seat near the window, "No!" he watched as Rachel looked at the floor embarrassed "None that I realised when Aaron told you that bunch of crap anyway."

Rachel looked up again, "So you do?"

Puck gave in fighting it, "I don't know. I am confused Rachel. You are the only chick I've ever done stuff for, enjoyed spending time with without making out. I like Lauren I really do, the chick is cool. But when she talks about her self I kind of zone out. When you talk it's weird, although its crap I take it all in."

"So what are you saying?" Rachel asked.

"Look I don't know. But Aaron lied to you. He is playing games. Just be careful." Puck got up and quickly headed to the front door, he needed to get out of there.

"Wait Noah!" Rachel followed him and grabbed his arm, "You can't suddenly have the revelation you have feelings for me then run out the door."

Puck threw his hands up, "What is there to say? I am with Lauren. You will forever be hooked on Hudson and you don't feel like that for me! Plus Finn is my boy."

"I.." Rachel paused, "Finn isn't a issue any more. I have let that ship sail. I just want to find myself before I let a guy into my life again."

Puck felt a knot in his stomach, "This is all out of control. Just pretend I never said a word. I mean Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman? That would never work right?" he wanted her to kiss him, he was so close to her.

Rachel started up at him for a moment, "We tired it before. There is always someone else in our lives when it comes to us. I am attracted to you Noah, there is no denying our sexual chemistry would be off the chart."

Puck stared into her eyes, god she was beautiful "Kiss me then!" he said almost whispered.

"I can't kiss you.." Rachel said still staring up at him.

Puck took a breath and leaned forward pressing his lips against hers, god it felt right. He was waiting for her to pull away or push him. But Rachel didn't. Puck felt her hands run round his waist he his hands were around her face, his tongue brushing against hers. Man, it felt amazing kissing Rachel! He had all kinds of things going on in his stomach like it was doing frigging flips. Puck could smell her, she always smelt good. The same fragrance he caught a whiff off when she'd brush by him during a performance, or in the halls. He opened his eyes a little and saw hers were shut firmly, her expression was like she was concentrating hard. Puck shut his eyes again, he knew she was probably trying her hardest to give him the perfect kiss, she'd bit him once or twice during their previous make out sessions. The thing was this was perfect she didn't have to try. It had always been right.

Rachel suddenly pulled away moving her hands onto Puck's chest, "Wait! Noah I don't want to be the girl that breaks up a relationship. You are with Lauren. And I am certainly not ready for this."

Puck sighed licking his lips which were slightly wet, "I'm sorry. I just needed to see something."

"Well there is nothing to see right? It wasn't some epic kiss. Although it was good, it wasn't a contender for best kiss at the MTV movie awards was it?"

Puck stepped back opening the door, "Whatever Rachel. Just pretend this never happened." he turned and walked out the door.

"Puckerman wait.. we can talk!"

Puck continued to walk, he'd just figured out all along it's been Rachel and she felt nothing? He wasn't sticking around for a pity party. That was for sure.

"Puckerman you didn't call me last night? What happened to movie night and Wendy's?"

Puck turned to Lauren, "I'm sorry. I kissed Rachel." he watched as Lauren s eyebrows narrowed.

"What? You kissed Berry? When and why?"

"Look it wasn't her fault, I kissed her. I was in this weird place my head was all crazy. I'd had like three bud lights and walked by these kids smoking pot in the park!"

Lauren slammed her locker shut, "I should smack your lying, cheating ass around this hallway."

Puck braced himself for impact, "I'm sorry." he pleaded covering her face with his hand.

"I'm not though, you don't have to flinch!" Lauren told him, "Were over you know. I am not forgiving any guy that cheats on my ass. I am not one of those woman."

"I figured that." Puck said with a sad sigh, he liked Lauren and did feel honestly bad about the kiss with Rachel.

"I am sorry, it wasn't supposed to happen."

Lauren shook her head and started to walk down the hallway, "Just stay out of my way."

Puck watched her march down the hall, but he didn't want to follow her. It was the right thing, they didn't belong together. Lauren had been a distraction someone to take his mind away from Rachel. Puck couldn't lie he'd had a blast, but he wasn't himself with Lauren and let her boss him around way to much.

"Puck trouble in paradise?" Santana asked with a smirk as she passed him by.

Puck started to walk with the brunette, "Lauren and I are done. So have fun with that."

"I figured. I never saw why you'd be into Jubba the hut anyway. You have such weird taste in women, I mean I remember when you dated Rachel as well? You like jacked up hobbit's or something? Must run in the family."

Puck couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Why are you such a bitch? I mean when you and I were doing it I never really noticed that much because you have a great ass. But seriously you are a bitch."

Santana laughed falsely, "You're brother likes it!"

"Listen I know you might think Aaron is frigging fantastic and all. But I am even going to tell you. Aaron is a loser stay away."

Santana carried on walking, "Whatever. Don't hate because Aaron is all up in the popularity stakes."

Puck laughed to himself, Santana Lopez may have met her match with Aaron Puckerman.

* * *

><p>"Where is Lauren?" Mr Schuester asked the Glee club.<p>

"Her and Puckerman broke up. She's probably consoling herself at the snack machine." Santana smirked.

Aaron held back the urge to smile and looked over at his brother who sat over the far side of the choir room alone. Santana had already informed him of the Lauren and Puck brake up. Aaron was shocked he didn't even have to do anything drastic to end that one. Although he wondered what had caused Lauren to angrily storm through the halls.

"You broke up?" Mercedes questioned.

Puck shrugged, "Yeah" he muttered.

"Well I'm sure she has a valid reason for not being here." Mr Schuester said turning to sort out some sheet music.

"No I'm here." Lauren said entering the room.

Aaron could sense the tension straight away Lauren looked like a woman on a mission, he noticed Rachel tense up straight away. This concerned Aaron, why would Rachel be worried?

"I would like to announce I am quitting Glee club."

"Lauren why? Were so close to Nationals?" Mr Schuester said concerned.

Lauren smiled, "I know sucks huh. But I am joining the school paper. Jacob offered me a very interesting position on the paper."

Yes! Jacob had done what Aaron had asked, well bribed him to do.

"What about us? Were are your friends? You can't let us down?" Tina asked.

Lauren raised her hand and pointed at Rachel, "Blame the home wrecker over there!"

"Okay guys enough. Lauren I'm sorry you are leaving. We'll miss you." Mr Schue seemed to guide Lauren towards the door.

"Wait what has Rachel done?" Brittany asked as confused as ever.

"Kissed my man. Well my ex."

Aaron gasped along with the rest of the club, he hadn't planned this. He felt his stomach drop!

"I object, Lauren he kissed me!" Rachel said standing up defensively with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever Berry. Stay out of my way whore bag!"

"Wait a minute okay Rachel you kissed me back!" Puck yelled.

"Who cares we have twelve people still. No big deal, she couldn't really sing anyway." Santana said.

Aaron frowned, "Man poor Lauren!" he didn't care about Lauren but he was pissed and wanted to cause trouble.

"Shut up man! You don't need to get involved."

Aaron got to his feet, "You are an ass Puck. You went with Quinn behind Finns back before. Then Rachel, now you went behind Laurens back again? That is harsh. Poor Rachel you know she's vulnerable right now."

"Okay everyone calm down!"

"That's why you told me what you did in the hall huh?" Finn asked turning to Rachel.

Quinn glared at her boyfriend, "What am I missing here?"

"No, I said that before Noah kissed me." Rachel insisted.

"So were not going to prom?" Sam asked turning to Rachel.

"Of course. It was nothing with Puck. Tell him Puckerman!" Rachel insisted looking rather flustered.

Aaron knew she was lying, he could spot a liar! He was one of the best. Aaron watched as Puck sat back in his seat and slumped down.

"It was a stupid meaningless kiss!" Puck said clenching his fist.

Another lie, Aaron thought. For the first time Aaron didn't feel in control. He should be loving this, but all he could think was Puck kissed Rachel.

"Great so some meaningless kiss means we loose a glee club member. Nice one Puck!" Mercedes said disappointed almost.

"Guys enough!" Mr Schue yelled louder this time "We have lost Lauren but we still meet requirements and that is all that matters right now. God you guys are always bickering at the moment!"

"Mr Schue were hormonal teenagers. What to you expect?" Aaron asked.

"Well so are me and Mike but we aren't drama every five minutes." Tina told her friends.

Mr Schuester shook his head in horror, "Were not a team right now. I will not be taking us to New York unless I feel were ready. And that we are one unit. Everyone is just arguing, bickering and bitching! I am throwing out this weeks assignment. I want you all to work on a group number, I want each of you to have a solo in it and it has to be a song about friendship!"

Aaron heard groans around the choir room, this was perfect. If he dropped out at the last minute they would be one short to perform. But he couldn't take the risk of them finding someone to replace him like he heard they did at sectionals when Sue tried to sabotage them before. Having the group work together was going to be great, a chance for Aaron to break a few friendships and he was going to enjoy it. He was pissed, Rachel wasn't supposed to kiss Puck. He felt hurt, he was determined more than ever to hurt Noah now.

"Well I called this Glee club meeting to discuss song choices for our group number." Rachel stood in front of New directions "I have selected a few song you may like. Dionne Warwick, That's what friends are for?"

"That song is cheesy Rachel."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Well anyone have any ideas? I want to start working on this asap. The sooner we get this done the soon Mr Schue will see we are ready for Nationals and we can get back on track."

"Well what about That Beatles song? I get by with a little help from my friends. I mean the Beatles are far from uncool man. Think its a pretty awesome song. Mr Schue would love it." Aaron had been googling last night to find a song he thought the group would go for.

"That song is pretty amazing. Defiantly a Glee club type song!" Artie agreed.

Santana stood up, "Okay so we have the song lets pick who sings what and get out of here. I got a prom dress fitting tonight!"

"Yeah and Artie and I are going to watch the new Disney movie."

Aaron watched as Santana held back a bitchy remark, "Okay well Brittany and Mike pretty much can sort the moves. We'll all take a couple of lines each and put out a slamming performance right! Rachel you are obviously going to know who should sing what?"

"Wait since when have you been the leader of this group?" Finn asked standing up annoyed.

"Hey man, I'm not trying to step on any ones toes. Just haven't seen you suggesting anything lately?" Aaron said trying to be as innocent as possible.

"Finn sit down!" Quinn insisted tugging on Finns sweater.

Finn shook his head, "No way. Look I've sat back and let you seem like the good guy. But the way you are with Rachel I know you are up to something. Just like that Jesse kid!"

"Wait a guy can't be nice to Rachel what's up with that?" Aaron asked, this was gold.

Quinn grabbed her purse and pulled it over her shoulder, "Always comes back to Rachel huh?" she said hurt marching out of the choir room.

"Quinn wait.." Finn pleaded, "You know I'm the leader of this group. And I only have every ones best interests at heart. I think Puck is right about you!"

"About time." Puck muttered from his seat.

Rachel shook her head, "Finn go after Quinn!" she insisted, "Everything Aaron has suggested for New directions has been brilliant. Don't you think if he wanted to harm our club he would have already?"

Finn stood dumbfounded for a moment, "Whatever Rachel, maybe you need to make up your mind. Sam, Aaron and Puck? Who do you like?" he ran out of the choir room.

"Sam is just a friend as is Aaron!" Rachel insisted throwing up her hands.

"Puck isn't?" Santana asked with a mischievous grin?

"Yes he is. All this drama is to much even for me." Rachel sighed.

Puck got up from his seat, "Well looks like rehearsal is over!" he muttered glancing at Rachel before he walked out of the room.

Aaron felt his brothers arm barge past his aggressively but let it go as people were watching, "I was only trying to help!"

"It's okay honey. Let's go. Think were done here for today." Santana said, she could really be a actress one day.

Aaron saw as Rachel looked away quickly as Santana linking arms with him.

"Well this was a waste of time." Mercedes commented as she left.

Aaron smiled as he walked down the hall. Finn had obviously heard Aaron talking to Sam in the locker room about Finn's leadership qualities like Aaron had hoped.

"What are you smiling about?" Santana asked.

Aaron shrugged, "Nothing."

* * *

><p>Rachel stared out of the window as Mercedes drove her home, they only lived like a couple of blocks apart. Rachel had no interest in driving at all, you didn't need to know how to drive when you were destined to live in NYC.<p>

"So he asked me to Prom you know. Did you have anything to do with it?"

Rachel smiled, "No. I simply may have asked him if he had a date and he said no so I informed him you didn't either. He likes you I could tell."

"Well whatever you did thank you. I am so excited, I got to go dress shopping this weekend, Kurt is coming. You better come alone as well. You need our help."

Rachel sighed and stared out of the passenger window again, "I don't think I am going to go. I have so many guy issues right now it's unreal."

"Oh come on it isn't that bad. You're going with Sam who is your friend right? Finn and you are finished for good so that shouldn't be an issue. Aaron and you are friends right? The only issue is Puck, and well you said the kiss meant nothing so it shouldn't be anything."

Rachel bit her lip, she wished it was that simple.

"Unless of course you lied and the Puck kiss did mean something?" Mercedes asked curious.

Rachel gave a over dramatic sigh, "Oh Mercedes I don't know. When we kissed it felt so right. Then I think of Aaron and our blossoming friendship and I know they don't get along. I also know Puck is a player, he's been through half the female population at the school. No offence Mercedes."

"Look girl, I know Puck has a charm that woman can easily fall for. You and he have been together before, it didn't work. Plus we all know he can't keep that in his pants."

"Well I had seen some serious growth in him since he first joined glee, but I don't know. Maybe he just wants me because Aaron and I are close." Rachel asked, she needed some advice.

"Probably. My advice is just stay the hell out of it. Brothers is not something you want to get in between especially if they both like you."

Rachel nodded she was right, "Well Nationals is soon and I just need to focus on that. New directions are falling apart right now. I am shocked at the behaviour of everyone."

"Well look at all the great bands, they have always broken up due to differences. Bound to happen when a group of talented people are put together."

"We will get it together we always do.

Rachel smiled hopefully, "I guess." she saw her house appear, "I'll see you for our girlie shopping spree tomorrow. I am so excited." she gushed, she'd never been on one before.

"I'll pick you up early. Girl were going to get our shop on!"

Rachel hoped happily out of the car, "Bye."

Rachel sat on her bed and stared down at the cell phone in her hand, Puck's number was on the screen but it was taking a lot of effort to try and push the call button. She wanted to speak to him and inform him that everything had to go back to normal for the sake of the Glee club. Rachel took a last deep breath and pressed call.

"What's up?"

"Hello Noah It's Rachel." she said nervously.

"I gathered from the call ID."

Rachel felt a tinge of stupidity, "Of course. So Noah what are you doing?"

"Playing C.O.D with Artie, Mikes also playing but he just playing on-line. Artie says Hi."

"Uh okay." Rachel lost him at C.O.D, "Am I interrupting?"

Puck paused, "No it's cool babe what's up?" he asked as if there was no issue between them at all.

"Well about what happened I just wanted to say-"

"Look it's done right? Were friends Rachel that is it. You don't need to be calling me up stressing, were all good."

Rachel frowned this was a sudden change in Puck's behaviour, "Are you okay Puckerman you seem a little strange?"

"I am just being me. I a, tired of moping around letting chicks walk all over me. I am Noah bad ass Puckerman. Back in full force! So don't concern yourself with us, were buddies."

Rachel didn't feel relived, "Oh Okay then. Well I better run, I'm going shopping at the Mall for prom dresses with the girls."

"Ah cool. Anyway I'm about to get my ass blown apart on here."

"Okay see you Monday I guess."

"Yeah cool. Bye."

The line went dead before Rachel could even return the goodbye, she couldn't believe the way Noah was acting. He hadn't been that guy in a while. And she seriously hoped he wouldn't get back into his old ways of trouble with the cops and dating more than one girl at once. Well truthfully she couldn't stand the thought of him dating anyone. Rachel heard the doorbell and figured it must be Mercedes a little early. She skipped down the stairs.

"Quinn!" Rachel was shocked as she saw her standing on her porch.

Quinn didn't raise a smile, "Just wanted to let you know from me. Finn and I are over, so you can go ahead and get your lame couple calenders printed off. Put that tacky Finn necklace back on and walk around like you just won the lottery again!"

Rachel's jaw fell open a little, "Quinn I'm sorry!"

"Really? Rachel you've wanted Finn since freshman year. You walk around like a love sick puppy after him. You play so many games and would do anything to be with him, don't make out you are not happy!"

"I don't want Finn." Rachel said truthfully, "I care about him sure. But Quinn I', not that girl that was going to wait around for him. I've moved on, the Finchel years are over."

Quinn's lip trembled a little, "Why are you lying!" she yelled angrily.

Rachel closed the front door and wondered out onto the porch, "I'm sorry Quinn. But I promise you on Barbara, I have no interest in Finn Hudson."

Quinn wiped a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand, "I broke up with him you know. He still loves you Rachel."

Although this news would have been music to her ears a few months ago, Rachel was over it now. It was a big puddle of drama and she wasn't interested at all.

"He may love me, but I don't him. Well not like that." Rachel insisted taking a seat on the steps.

Quinn followed and sat beside her, "What's changed then?"

"I realised how pathetic I looked. And that if a guy really loved me he wouldn't treat me how Finn has. He would have seen fireworks, he would have done anything to be with me. Finn didn't." Rachel told her.

"I guess Finn didn't know what he wanted. Kind of kept us both hanging."

"Yeah. I mean I don't think he means any harm to us. He's a seventeen year old boy, who is feeling all kinds of stuff. I think he tried to do the best by us but screwed up!" Rachel explained.

Quinn patted her wet cheeks with a tissue, "I just want someone to care about me. I want the real thing."

Rachel felt her pain, she wanted that as well "Quinn you are beautiful and could have any guy you want. You need to stop thinking about status and how being with someone makes you look. Just be with the guy that truly makes you happy. Makes you laugh, gives you the butterflies and fireworks. You will find him."

"What is going on here?" Quinn asked laughing, "You giving me decent advice. I'm sorry Rachel, I just am upset and wanted to place the blame and frustration somewhere."

"That's okay. Hey Mercedes is coming to get me any minute with Kurt. Were going prom shopping, come! Shopping always makes a girl feel better right?" Rachel asked with a caring smile.

Quinn shrugged "I don't have a date any more."

"Well Sam and I are going as friends, come with us if you want!"

Quinn smiled, "Might be a little soon for us to start hanging out like BFF's. I'll think about it. And sure shopping sounds better than listening to my mother go on about how lovely Finn is and how she's sure we'll work it out."

Rachel giggled, "Sometimes I'm glad I have to gay Dad's."

"Can't imagine the boy advice they give you.. then again it probably explains a lot." Quinn laughed.

"What's this?" Kurt yelled as the car pulled up out front.

Rachel jumped up, "We have another addition to our shopping party!" she took Quinns hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Another dress to pick! How fabulous! Now come on, I hear shoes calling us!" Kurt said happily.

Rachel exchanged a 'were cool' look with Quinn and they got into the car. They were far from best friends, but they seemed to have put a lot of crap behind them.

"I want to wear a pink dress. I want to feel like a girl, pretty you know?"

Kurt smiled back at Rachel, "I know. Pretty in pink. So you and Quinn? What is going on there. You've hardly been best friends?" he asked.

Rachel shrugged as she slipped into a pink dress, "She came by to inform me I was welcome to Finn" she turned so Kurt could zip her up, "She broke up with him."  
>Kurt gasped, "Oh my. The romance is over huh? So you going to make a move?<p>

"Nope. Finn and I are over. Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Rachel asked as she turned back round and faced the mirror and smiled at her reflection, she liked.

"Stunning. That is the one. And I believe you, I know you have moved on from Finn."

Rachel laughed, "Moved on?" she was confused.

"Oh Rachel denial is one of the first signs. You are head over in heels crazy for Noah Puckerman."

Rachel's jaw almost hit the dressing room floor, "Kurt I don't know what you mean."

"Fine next time you see him I want you to really look at him and tell me after if you don't feel anything!" Kurt insisted, "Were getting this dress."

Rachel slipped the dress down her body and handed it to Kurt, "I think you are the first boy ever to see me in bra and panties." she giggled.

"And it's so wasted on me." Kurt sighed putting the dress on the hanger, "I saw some shoes as well. Would go perfectly."

"Have you ever thought about doing something in the fashion world when you graduate?" Rachel asked, she also was trying to avoid any further discussion of Noah.

Kurt drew back the curtain and lead the was toward the till, "I do love fashion, and have a flare for it I guess. Trying to make me quit the music business Rachel? To much competition for you?" he teased.

Rachel laughed, "Not at all." she placed her hair band in her hair carefully.

"So shall we get some lunch?" Kurt asked as he and Rachel rejoined the other girls.

Mercedes looked like the cat that had got the cream, "Yeah sure."

"What are you so happy about?" Quinn asked seeing Mercedes joyfulness.

"I just got a text from Derek, he said no matter what I am wearing I'll look beautiful." Mercedes told them.

Rachel grinned, "That is so sweet."

"I am anti guys right now. Pass me a sick bucket!" Quinn said.

"I'm sorry he just really makes me smile." Mercedes beamed.

Rachel noticed Mike Chang first, then Sam's Bieber hair.. then lastly Noah who was wheeling Artie. What were they doing at the Mall? Thought they were playing DOD or whatever it was called all day.

"Well hello ladies, Kurt!" Sam smiled.

"Gentlemen, what are you guys doing here?"

Puck stepped forward quickly, "I needed to pick up another controller for my PS3."

"Were about to get some food, you guys want to join?" Mercedes asked.

"I am starving. I want a burger!" Sam said linking arms with Mercedes.

"I want tacos." Artie said now wheeling himself toward the food court.

Kurt winked at Rachel, "What do you want Rachel?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

Rachel decided to do what Kurt has suggested, as she walked behind Noah she stared at him. He was talking to Quinn about something. He kept turning his head slightly and catching her eye though, did she like him? Rachel watched as he laughed at some impression Sam was now doing. She loved his laugh, Rachel covered her mouth with her hand. Oh my goodness, she was head over heels for Noah. The hungry feeling left Rachel's stomach and it was filled with butterflies. How had this happened.

* * *

><p>Can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter. I think this one is a little weak. But had to get certian things in. Have the next already written will post in next few days. Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"Dude how's gayville treating you?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Karofsky why don't you go play with traffic."

"Why don't you go play with boys? I hear you like that."

"Dude come in here I want to talk to you." Aaron said aggressively kicking open an empty classroom door.

"Dude we used to be best friends. What the hell is your problem?" Aaron asked.

Karofsky shrugged, "My problem is when my best friend runs off and joins glee club. We spent our high school years making fun of those losers then you go join!"

"I have my reasons. And I am still your best friend."

Karofsky laughed mockingly, "Whatever you say."

"You know what's with you? You made that Hummel kids life a misery. Yeah I used to think it was funny, till you started getting violent with him. You are so anti-gay, whys it such a touchy subject?" Aaron asked curious.

Karofsky grabbed the collar of Aaron's letterman jacket and pushed him back, "I am not GAY!"

Aaron frowned trying to push his friend off him, "I didn't say you were man!"

Karofsky stared for a moment before letting go, "Whatever just leave me alone." He started to head towards the door.

"Wait." Aaron yelled, and then it clicked "Oh my god. You are gay!"

Karofsky stopped, "Shut up Aaron or I will kick your ass around this classroom."

Aaron couldn't believe it, man. It all made sense now. The way he acted towards Kurt Hummel and how he was so angry a lot of the time. Not to mention that one time they were at some party and Aaron swore Karofsky had tried kissing him.

"Whatever you are thinking stop!" Karofsky yelled his fists tightening.

"You know what you can talk to me bro."

Karofsky marched back over to Aaron and grabbed him again pining him up against the wall, "I will fucking kill you man!"

"Dave man, stop!" Aaron yelled, "I don't care what you say. I know. And you know what I don't care!" Aaron told him, he truly didn't. Aaron figured that he was still the same dude. Maybe he'd be less moody now he could talk openly about it.

"Look Aaron man it's not like that!" Karofsky insisted, "I'm not a fag!"

Aaron shrugged, "Okay fine you're not." He watched as his friends face soften and his grip loosen.

"Please don't say anything." Karofsky begged.

"I won't, listen you can trust me." Aaron said truthfully, "You are still my friend no matter what has gone on between us the last few months."

Karofsky sighed and buried his face in his hands, "I don't know how to deal with this crap."

"Maybe not being a fucking dick to a dude that is also gay might not go a miss."

"Look you don't know what it's like. I don't want to feel like this, I want to be normal." Karofsky told him.

Aaron sat on the edge of the desk, "Apparently being gay is normal. According to this show I watched once." He was trying to help, but was failing "I mean not that I don't think it is."

"See people acting like you. I don't want to be treated differently. Man I don't know what is going on in my head."

"So you're gay? Man everyone is these days." Aaron said, he was great and lying but when it came down to real advice he found it hard. He wanted to help his friend.

"Can we just pretend this never happened?" Karofsky asked.

Aaron nodded, "Course man. But look can you do me a favour, and yourself. Apologize to that Kurt kid a lot of people miss him here. Maybe having him here would be good for you."

Karofsky sighed, "I'll talk to Figgings tomorrow."

Aaron smiled, that was easy "But you know I am here right. I am a friend if you need me?"

"Look if you want to be my friend you will keep your mouth shut! And not talk about this again."

"Okay." Aaron said softly.

Karofsky left the classroom leaving a shocked and bewildered Aaron. Man things were getting weird.

...

Aaron liked Quinn he always had a soft spot for her. In a non-sexual way she had lived with them for a she was pregnant. Aaron did used to like to cause trouble between Puck and her, he a shoulder for Quinn to cry on when Puck was being a dick and when she had no one else to talk to. Yeah sure it had mainly been to annoy the crap out of his brother! But actually he liked Quinn.

"Yo Fabray!" Aaron yelled across the parking lot, "You need a ride?"

Quinn wondered over to where Aaron sat on the hood of his car, "Are you offering?"

"Maybe." Aaron teased.

"Look my Mom is supposed to be picking me up to take me to get my prom dress. She obviously had forgotten or is held up. The store closes early tonight, so yes can you please give me a ride!"

Aaron nodded, "Sure. All you had to do was ask babe!" he grinned.

Quinn rolled her eyes and got into the passenger seat, "So I never got round to asking you this, but you and Santana?"

Aaron started the engine and smiled, "Yeah what about us?"

"You never liked her before. In fact you always said you'd never go there again and have Puck's sloppy seconds."

"Things change. I like her, she is entertaining."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "That's a word to describe her I guess."

"So you and Hudson are over huh?"

Quinn sighed and glanced out of the window, "I can't be with a guy that can't make up his mind who he wants. Laughs on him now, the two girls he loved now don't want him."

"Oh really? You think Rachel is over Finn?"

"I think so. I don't care if she isn't. I am not getting involved. Plus I have a feeling she likes someone else."

Aaron hoped it was him, "Who?"

"Who knows with Rachel."

"I heard you are best buddies now? All bonded over your mutual hate for Finn Hudson?" Aaron chuckled as he drove towards the mall.

Quinn scoffed, "No we haven't started so Finn Hudson ex-girlfriend club. And were not BFF's, but I am trying to get along with her."

"Cool. So you and Puck talk anymore?" Aaron asked.

"Not really. Why?"

"I mean you guys shared a life changing experience together and you don't even talk? I mean what happened to you guys? I never saw my brother into any girl like he was you?" Aaron watched as Quinn shifted in her seat.

"We had a kid, the kid is no longer ours. What else is there to say?"

"He talks about Beth and you a lot you know. Shame it never worked out. Know you were always that one girl for him." Aaron lied.

Quinn laughed, "You really expect me to believe that? Don't talk crap Aaron."

"I'm not but whatever, sorry I said anything. Deep down I just want to see my brother happy."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Okay.. so just drop me off here. Thanks for the ride Aaron, I'll see you at prom I guess."

Aaron nodded, "Yeah you will."

Quinn smiled as she got out and waved. Aaron smiled to himself, another seed was planted. Sure he liked Quinn but he had no problem letting Quinn believe something that wasn't true.

...

Santana sighed loudly, "I bet Artie gets Brittany a gorgeous corsage."

Aaron frowned, "Is that a hint that I have to get you a really good one or something?"

"No idiot. I am just saying."

"Can I ask you a gay question, like you are like a lesbian so you know about gay stuff."

Santana raised her eyebrows, "Are you seriously that dumb? Please I know you're not."

Aaron scratched his head, "Okay maybe I asked it wrong."

"Look just spit out whatever you are trying to say." She said frustrated stopping her activity of filing her nails.

"Fine like why you haven't just told everyone you like chicks. I mean you pretty much never give a crap what anyone thinks of you so why would you not just say?"

Santana let out another sigh, "I just am not ready. Look I know I am a strong, fierce, popular girl. And anyone that would try and take me on is pretty much doomed. But this is a big thing I saw how people treated Kurt, made me sick."

"I understand that."

"And it isn't just about Brittany and me, it's more than that."

Aaron nodded, "I think you should be like screw it! Glee club would understand and they are your true friends. I say you just be the chick you are."

Santana leaned back in her chair and stared for a moment, "Seriously! What is up with you?"

"Just telling you how it is." Aaron said, he actually was meaning what he was telling her.

"Are you asking for your own interest?"

Aaron shook his head, "I'm not gay, trust me! Trying to give you some friendly advice is all."

"When I want your advice I'll ask for it. Anyway I am wearing red so you got to match."

Aaron got up from his seat in the lunch hall, "It's all sorted. I got the flower thing and a tie all done. Trust me as fake boyfriends go I am pretty much the best you can get."

Santana smirked, "Indeed you do."

Aaron headed off to find Karofsky, he really needed to see if he was okay. It had been playing on his mind since yesterday,

"Aaron, I love you!"

"Whoa!" Aaron smiled feeling Rachel's arms fling around his waist out of nowhere.

Rachel squeezed him before letting go, "Kurt is coming back to school here. Apparently you encouraged David to apologize and try and mend his homophobic ways. I don't know what you said but I am truly thankful. Wait till everyone knows."

Aaron smiled nervously, "Oh yeah no problem."

"No problem? I am so happy, and yes although Kurt is competition for solos. Glee club is better with him apart of it."

"I simply made David see the errors of his ways. You can't treat people like that." Aaron started to talk crap again, it was like second nature it just flowed out.

"Thank you Aaron." Rachel wrapped his arms around him again.

Aaron liked the feel of her, "its okay." He started to feel guilty, all this was a plan and he never thought he start to care about anyone.

"What's going on here?" Tina asked appearing with Mike and Puck.

Aaron instantly saw Puck giving him one hell of an evil look, "Rachel was just thanking me. She has news."

"I was just at the Principles office and bumped into Finn who was there with Kurt's Dad. Karofsky apologized; he said he'll leave Kurt alone. Kurt accepted and he's coming home to New directions!" Rachel said beaming with joy.

"Oh my god!" Tina screamed.

"Wow nice work bro!" Mike said patting Aaron on the back.

Puck scoffed loudly, "You 'managed' to get Karofsky the biggest jerk off in this school to apologize to Kurt my boy that he bullied aggressively for months?"

"That's right, why you got a problem witch Kurt coming back?" Aaron asked cunningly.

Puck should his head, "No way. Glad to have the guy back, but Karofsky would never do that! Something seriously up with the situation. I know him man he really is a stubborn ass hold and wouldn't."

"Puck I'm his best friend. We had a long conversation I talked to him. "

"To be honest I don't care how you did it, but Kurt is back! That's good enough right Puck?" Tina asked trying to ease the tension.

Puck reluctantly nodded, "Yeah!" he muttered,

Aaron smugly continued his walk down the hall with Rachel on his arm talking some crap. Man things were moving quickly.

* * *

><p>All hail Aaron Puckerman! Puck was pissed, he kicked open the bedroom door and grabbed his skateboard. He could hear Aaron singing in the shower. Mr Wonderful, everyone is glee was forever indebted to him for Kurt's safe return. No one thought it was weird, but Puck knew there was more to it.<p>

"Dude you ready? We have to meet the girls at breadstick's in like twenty minutes."

"Who's idea was it to get everyone to go as a group?" Finn asked.

Sam smiled "Rachel and me decided it would be more fun this way."

Puck nodded, "Yup check out my tuxedo. Pretty awesome huh?" he asked Sam.

"Its old school, I like it."

"Man I feel like a clown I hate dressing up like this." Finn groaned as he sat on the Puckerman couch.

"Come on guys, were hitting prom as three single dudes. I got a bottle of vodka a stole from my uncle's house. We are going to spike the punch and tear up Prom." Puck told his friends, he was on a mission to enjoy himself and get buzzed.

Sam high fived Puck , "What about the girls?"

"Look they are all single girls that hate men right now. We'll have dinner with them and when we get to Prom it's all about the bromance."

"Wow you seem pissed of something?" Sam asked.

Puck was pissed, and he was majorly pissed at Rachel and he didn't know why "I'm cool. I'm just saying come on! Were single dudes we need to go out party hard and remember this night for a long time."

"I am with Puck! Chicks are crazy, I am all about fun from now on." Finn told them.

Sam shrugged, "I guess."

"Spit it out man, what's up?" Puck said knowing full well his friend had crap on his mind.

"Finn don't get mad alright. But I was going to see if Quinn was you know, interested in getting back together?"

Finn shrugged, "Quinn and I are well and truly over. I am not going to be mad."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Sam dude, why tie yourself down to one chick?"

"I like her okay, really like her. We had something, it just got messed up. I want to try and get back there." Sam explained.

"I thought you were going to say you like Rachel for a minute!" Finn laughed. Puck nearly choked on his gum.

Sam shook his head, "I like Rachel a lot, but she'd not my type."

"Why not man? She's smoking hot." Puck realized what he'd said out loud and who he was with, Finn shot him a blank look.

"She is good looking. But I couldn't handle her, she's too demanding."

Finn laughed, "Oh she is trust me. It's hard work dating Rachel Berry."

Puck never thought she was hard work, "Rachel hard work? When we dated she was nothing but cool." He didn't want to make his feelings to obvious.

"You guys dated? I knew you'd made out but never dated." Sam asked.

"For like a day." Finn explained, "Probably one of Rachel's let's make Finn jealous scams."

Puck resisted the urge to defend their ill faded romance, "Rachel's cool."

"Quinn is my kind of woman. Classy, beautiful, our kids would be pretty damn cute." Sam said with a love sick smile.

Puck turned his nose up, "Dude this is boys night out! Stop being a girl!"

The doorbell rang, Noah run to answer it quickly, "Artie man you okay?"

Artie nodded, "Yeah I guess. Brittany and I broke up. Can I come to prom with you guys?"

Puck smiled widely, "Hell yes. Come on in man, Sam come give me a hand bro." Sam and Puck picked up the wheel chair and brought him into the house.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"We were fine but we had some stupid argument. I called her stupid; I know I should never have said that!" Artie told his boys.

Puck flashed him a reassuring smile, "Look you guys will work it out. Till then it's all about the single boys, tearing up prom."

Artie let himself laugh, "Were spiking the punch right?" he asked.

"You know me so well."

...

"Whoa!" Puck whispered under his breath, Rachel was a vision in pink.

"Hello guys!" Mercedes beamed happily leading the girls into the restaurant, "All looking hot right now." She grinned.

Finn stood up, "All of you girls look amazing."

Quinn didn't acknowledge him and slid into the booth next to Puck, "Hey!" she said with a smile.

Puck smiled back "You look nice." He mumbled he was finding it hard to keep his eyes off Rachel.

"Well isn't this evening lovely." Rachel sighed taking the empty chair next to Artie.

"Well hello Rachel Berry." Artie joked kissing her hand.

Rachel giggled, "Have you guys been drinking? I can smell liquor? I'm having flashbacks to the Rachel Berry house party extravaganza.

"We had a few shots to get us in the mood. Don't tell us you girls didn't have a couple of wine coolers to get you going?" Puck asked.

Mercedes laughed, "Yeah. My Mom got us some cheap champagne."

"See what's good for the goose is good for the gander!" Puck said laughing at himself maybe he was a little bit drunk.

"Well I never thought I'd be spending my junior prom with you guys." Quinn told the table.

Sam acted offended, "That a bad thing?"

"It's not as bad as I thought." Quinn smiled.

Puck watched as Rachel straightened her dress out, god she was fricken stunning. He just wanted to grab her and feel her lips against his and his hands over that tiny little body. Why hadn't he realized his feelings long ago, wasted so much time. He was going to make his move later. He knew he'd given the big speech about boys sticking together and what not. But he couldn't stay away from her in that dress looking perfect.

"You ready to party!" I gots some moves lined up baby!" Artie said slurring a little which made Rachel let out a laugh.

God Puck loved the way she laughed, "No more booze for Artie." Puck teased his eyes still glancing at Rachel occasionally.

"So what's everyone having, I am not eating anything with garlic or that might spill down my dress!" Mercedes asked grabbing a menu.

"Good idea!" Quinn said leaning over a looking at her friends menu.

"Is that Lauren and Jacob? Together, going to prom?" Finn asked looking over at the other table.

Puck looked and saw his ex, he smiled she looked nice and looked happy, "That's funny, but good for them."

"There is Aaron, where is Santana?" Rachel asked looking over at the door, she waved Aaron over.

"Where is your date?" Sam asked.

Aaron shrugged, "She broke up with me."

"Seems to be happening a lot tonight." Artie muttered.

"Well come join us Aaron!" Rachel insisted.

Puck felt his rage boil up, why did Aaron have to ruin everything.

Aaron looked at his twin brother, "You okay with that Puck?"

"Fine." Puck said through gritted teeth, he knew if he said no he'd look like a total jerk.

"Oh wait a second." Aaron rushed out of the restaurant, he was only gone a minute before coming back with white roses in his hand.

Puck watched as Rachel's eyes lit up, "Oh Aaron that is so sweet." She gushed as Aaron gave her one single white rose.

"Thank you!" Mercedes smiled accepting hers.

Quinn took hers, "Wow a real gentleman!"

"Sure know how to show us other dudes up!" Finn said laughing nervously,

"Sorry guys. I was on my way here and saw them."

Rachel grinned from ear to ear, "I think it's a wonderful gesture."

"Agreed!" Mercedes added.

Puck wanted to shove the roses up Aaron's ass, but he resisted the urge. He wasn't going to let him ruin his night. He had everything planned out and not even Aaron's presence was going to kill his buzz.

...

"Man I am with you! You are right we need to be single guys sticking together." Finn whispered as the entered the gymnasium.

Puck nodded, "Yeah bro's over hoes right?" he said pounding his fist against Finns.

"Yeah man. Best friends again, were not letting chicks get between us again,"

Puck wanted to kick himself he'd given the guys the big speech about being single dudes. But all he wanted to do was be with Rachel. And Finn was his best friend and he knew he maybe still had feelings for Rachel.

"Coach is guarding that punch bowl man! No way are we spiking that tonight!" Sam told Puck.

Puck had the idea of distracting her with his dance moves but figured she wouldn't fall for that, "Look we'll do it trust me! I got an idea we'll stage a fight to distract her."

"Come on guys what are you doing? Let's party!" Mercedes yelled.

"This band sucks, we would have been better!" Finn said.

Puck laughed, "Us performing at our own prom? That is just stupid." His eyes scanned the room for Rachel.

"Come on let's get a drink!" Quinn said linking arms with Puck.

"Did you see where Aaron went?" Puck asked.

Quinn shrugged, "He took Rachel to get a soda or something. Come on" she pulled Puck along.

Puck let Quinn lead him towards the refreshments, his eyes still looking for his girl. Then he spotted her laughing as Aaron probably told some lame joke he was passing her a soda. Puck now pulled Quinn towards his brother and Rachel.

"You guy having fun?" Puck asked.

Aaron smiled falsely, "Yeah great so far."

"I am so excited can't believe I am at junior prom with friends and having a wonderful time." Rachel sighed happily, "Quinn want to go to the ladies room?" she asked.

"Sure." Quinn replied letting go of Pucks arm.

"Not taking you away from Noah am I?" Rachel asked.

Puck shook his head, "No way. I was just getting her a drink. Hurry back girls I know you want to see me bust some Puckerman moves!"

Rachel and Quinn exchanged looks, "We will!" Rachel laughed linking arms with Quinn.

"Man you and Quinn on now?" Aaron asked with a grin.

"No. Anyway you need to leave Rachel alone, she is vulnerable right now. She doesn't need a guy like you hanging round her." Puck told him sternly.

Aaron laughed, "You jealous?"

"Rachel is a friend that's all. I am looking out for her."

"She's fine with me okay,"

Puck felt rage every time he looked at his twin, "Okay we'll see." He reminded calm though.

"What up guys!" Artie said joining the boys.

"You spoke to Brittany yet?" Puck asked he knew Artie was torn up over their break up.

Artie shook his head, "No she won't acknowledge me. She's spending the whole time dancing and having fun with Santana."

Aaron let out a laugh which turned into a cough, "Oh man."

Puck frowned, "What is up with you? Come on spit it out!" he knew Aaron knew something they didn't.

"Nothing I don't know anything. But are you guys that dumb? Anyone with any brains can see that they are into each other."

Artie didn't understand, "They are best friends?"

"Yeah right! Keep telling yourself that. Santana is a bitch, she's only ever nice to Brittany. I wonder why!"

Puck looked over to where Brittany and Santana danced hand in hand happily. Wait were they really lesbians? Santana defiantly went through guys like they meant nothing, maybe she was into girls. Damn that made so much sense.

Puck walked away from his buddies and tapped Santana on the arm, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "What's up?"

Puck took her by the hand and lead her out of the gymnasium and into an empty classroom, he'd know he'd be in trouble if they got caught but what the hell.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked confused.

"Are you a lesbian? Or bisexual? Whatever term you prefer?" Puck asked.

Santana laughed and shook her head, "You should know from our previous relationship I'm not." She ran a hand down his chest.

"Santana don't talk crap."

"Fine!" Santana yelled, "Yes I like girls. I like one girl, and I don't know what that means. And yes I have these feelings. And tonight I came to prom with Brittany and everyone thinks were just friends because we always act like this. But truth is I just want to kiss her, but I can't. I am too scared."

Puck's jaw nearly hit the classroom floor, "Whoa. Wait having sex with me didn't turn you gay right?" he didn't know if he wanted to hear the answer to that.

"No you idiot. You were just me trying to be a girl who liked boys. I did like you, it's just I never had those feelings you know? Like In the pit of your stomach for any guy like I have Brittany." Santana admitted her lip trembling a little.

"So Aaron was?"

"A beard a fake boyfriend plus he wanted to try and make Rachel jealous."

Puck let out a laugh, "I knew it."

"I've just told you I'm gay and you are not even bothered? You are all bothered that your brother was lying?"

"I'm not bothered you're gay because whatever you are Santana you are still a friend. Who you want to have sex with doesn't concern me. Though gives me nice images in my head!" Puck teased playfully, he was still a hot blooded male.

Santana smirked "You are just one person. Can you imagine the rest of the school?"

"You can handle it you are Santana Lopez from Lima Heights!"

Santana nodded, "True and I know I can be a bitch sometimes.. well most of the time but it's still one hell of a scary thing to do."

"You got us glee club kids. And were your friends, we'll accept you no matter what."

Santana let out a relived sigh, "You have changed so much since before you joined glee club. You used to be such a cocky jock who didn't give a crap about anyone, especially in glee club. Now look at you, giving advice and acting like you care about people."

"I do care maybe you should take a leaf out of my book once in a while." Puck smiled.

Santana raised an eyebrow, "You can take the girl out of Lima heights, but you can't take the Lima heights out of the girl. I'll try and be nicer to people but can't guarantee it." She winked.

"Just know none of your true friends will judge you when you choose to tell the world."

"Thank you."

Puck had to ask, "You like Aaron?"

"He's okay. He has a bigger agenda than Glee club, I don't know what it is but he's been nothing but cool with me."

Puck nodded and watched as Santana left the classroom.

...

"Rachel can I have this dance?" Puck asked holding out his hand and flashing her his charming smile.

Rachel nodded and gave her cup to Aaron, "Excuse me." She told him taking Puck's hand.

"Didn't think you'd say yes you looked pretty busy with Aaron!" Puck said glaring over at his brother.

"Not at all to be honest I've wanted to talk to you all night." Rachel told him.

Puck smiled pleased to hear that, "Oh really? What about huh? How hot I look tonight and how you can't keep your eyes off me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "No but I do say Noah you look very handsome."

"You look amazing."

Rachel stared up at him with those big eyes, he could just kiss her right then "This song it's pretty romantic. Who's the chick I forgot her name?" he asked as if he didn't talk he was bound to kiss her.

"Adele it's called make you feel my love very romantic indeed." Rachel tightened her grip and turned her head and rested it on his chest.

Puck held her hand tighter in his, "Rachel I have something I need to say."

"Go ahead Noah, trust me this is the right moment for anything you may have to say that might be considered lifechanging!"

"Puck you jerk, I am going to kick the crap out of you!"

Puck's eyes widened as Sam appeared, "No not now!" he said trying to nod Sam away.

"What is going on Sam why are you threating Noah?" Rachel asked concerned.

Puck sighed Sam was officially an idiot the fake fight wasn't supposed to start yet "Look its fine. Come back in a while."

"No I've had enough of you. You have pushed me too far."

Puck let go of Rachel, fuck it he may as well do it now then he could get back to Rachel "Well you made me man!" he pushed Sam.

"Stop this please." Rachel pleaded.

"No I can't Rachel he has been out of line." Sam yelled pushing Puck back.

Puck threw his arm around Sam's neck and pulled him into a headlock "You are out of line."

"I'm getting Coach!" Becky Jackson yelled running from where she'd been dancing with her date.

Puck and Sam were now on the floor wrestling, when he felt hands pull him up, "Aaron get off me!"

"You guys are ruining prom what the hell has happened?" Aaron asked getting in-between Sam and Puck.

"He's dancing with Rachel and I don't like it!" Sam said angrily.

Puck shook his head this wasn't the plan, "Sam man!"

"Oh going behind your friends back when he has feeling for a girl huh? Same old Puck I see." Aaron shook his head and laughed.

"What the hell Aaron stay out of this."

Rachel grabbed Puck's arm, "Noah please don't."

"Puck all you ever to is stab people in the back. You are a shitty friend and a horrible person" Aaron said disgusted as the music cut out.

"You need to shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Puck said now pushing his brother.

"Getting violent again huh? You are a lima loser Puck."

Puck couldn't contain his rage anymore, he drew back his fist and punched his brother in the face which made Aaron fall to the ground.

"Puckerman and Evans you are out of here!" Coach Sylvester said suddenly appearing.

"Rachel come with me." Puck asked.

Rachel kneeled down in shock trying to help Aaron's bloody nose, "I can't right now Noah."

Puck threw up his hands and left, Rachel had obviously made her choice.

...

Puck jumped up on his kitchen counter and cracked open the bottle of beer , "Man you were supposed to wait for the signal. Which was me doing the riding the horse dance move."

Sam shrugged, "You were dancing right next to Becky and Artie said she'd run and get coach."

"Why start bringing Rachel into things?" Puck asked before taking a swig.

"We didn't cover what we were fighting over and I just saw Rachel so went with it." Sam explained. "Artie text saying they'd spiked it. Shame were missing it."

"Whose fault is that?" Puck muttered.

"Not mine man. Aaron shouldn't have got involved, man why did you punch him?" Sam asked looking in the refrigerator.

Puck downed the rest of his beer, "He had it coming. All over Rachel all night and pressing my buttons."

"Anyone would think you liked Rachel. But I know you are all about being the single dude with no ties."

Puck didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not, "Rachel's just a friend man."

"I know. Anyway you don't have any more beer." Sam slammed the refrigerator door.

"Let's go to the store and wait for some college guy to get us some."

"No need boys!" Quinn said entering with a bottle of liquor and some beers.

Sam rushed over to her side and took the alcohol off her, "What you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Prom was a bust. Next year I am so running for prom queen. You boys mind me turning up?" Quinn asked perching herself on a kitchen stool.

Puck shook his head, "You brought beer and liquor of course your welcome anyone else with you?"

"Nope, I left everyone cooing over Aaron. Rachel was having an episode, I can't deal with that."

Puck sighed sadly and grabbed the liquor, "Lets party…!"

Puck's mission to get extremely drunk was succeeding. He'd nearly drunk the whole bottle of liquor. He pulled out his cell phone for the twentieth time since getting home. Still no reply form Rachel, he'd text her three times and tried calling. She was obviously busy with Aaron. Puck threw his phone across the kitchen.

"Sam is officially drunk and passed out on four beers." Quinn grinned as she joined Puck in the kitchen.

"That's my boy." Puck said trying to laugh.

Quinn jumped up on the counter next to Puck, "What's wrong? You might as well tell me Puck."

Puck didn't want to talk about Rachel, "Nothing babe just feeling the effects of thise booze. My Mom is out of town I text Artie told him to bring back the guys and girls. We're going to party till five in the morning!" Puck sung slurring.

"Everyone is going to Mercedes remember? Think it might be too late by now."

Puck rested his head on Quinn's shoulder, "Man I need more alcohol."

"You ever think about Beth?" Quinn asked.

Puck sighed, "Most days I do but you were right to do what you did. She is better off where she is."

"I miss us sometimes." Quinn said.

Puck wasn't sure what she meant by that, "Yeah we used to be tight. Funny we haven't spoken to each other most of this year."

"We could change that?" Quinn leaned into Puck.

Puck didn't quite realise what she was doing until she was doing it, she was kissing him. Puck frowned as she kissed his lips.

"What the hell!"

Puck pulled away from Quinn upon hearing Sam's voice, "Dude this isn't what you think!" he insisted.

"Sam what is your childhood drama?" Quinn asked confused to why he was upset.

"Forget it I hope you are both very happy. So much for single guy Puck who didn't want a chick in his life." Sam grabbed a couple of beers and left.

"Wait does Sam like me?" Quinn asked.

Puck nodded, "He is practically in love with you Quinn. Why are you kissing me?"

"Don't you want me to kiss you?" Quinn asked.

"It makes no sense we hardly talk anymore and we had a try at dating. No offence Quinn you are one hot milf but were to different and you don't like me."

Quinn got up embarrassed, "I've made a complete idiot of myself. I'm sorry I should go."

"No wait look you can't walk home now. You can have my bed I will take my sisters room. Quinn I'm sorry if you are into me I am just being honest."

Quinn sat back down, "I don't really like you. I just was looking for something I guess. Sorry Puck it was wrong of me."

"Sam really likes you Quinn maybe you should give it another go with him. You did used to look happy with Sam he is kind of a dork but come on he is pretty cool."

"I just want to be happy." Quinn admitted.

Puck put an arm around Quinn, "I understand."

* * *

><p>Rachel watched as people danced around her she was anxious and wanted to get out of there and find Noah and tell him he was a thug for punching his brother yet she didn't care she still had unexplainable feelings for him. Rachel tried turning hell cell phone on for the twentieth time since going to Mercedes for the Prom after party. It still didn't turn on the battery was officially dead and no matter how many times she pressed the red button it wasn't coming back on.<p>

"Kurt can I borrow your cell phone?" Rachel asked as Kurt collapsed on the coach next to her.

Kurt rested his head on his friends lap, "I left my cell phone at home. Finn has his in case of an emergency. Want me to go ask him if you can use it?"

"No its fine thanks." She couldn't have Finn finding out she was trying to get a hold of Noah.

"Oh life is amazing right now Rachel. Back at McKinley and no more Karofsky terrorizing me, and I have Blaine Anderson."

Rachel flashed Kurt a smile, "I am extremely happy for you Kurt."

"I am off to find my man." Kurt jumped up and made his way toward the Kitchen.

Rachel saw Sam come through to the living room, "Sam what are you doing here? Where is Noah?" she asked hopeful he was with him.

"Screw Puckerman I can't believe him."

"It's okay Sam. Artie told me about the plan and how you'd obviously just mentioned my name for effect."

Sam rubbed his eyes, "Yeah it was an act but now I want to kick his ass. I walked him on him kissing Quinn. He knows how I feel about her."

Rachel felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, "Quinn and Noah? They were kissing?"

"Yeah all over each other like some soft porn movie."

Rachel looked at the floor and tried her best to not cry, "They deserve each other Sam. If Noah knew you had feelings for Quinn he should have never done that. Maybe he isn't the man I thought he was."

"What's up with you guys?" Aaron asked taking a seat on the other side of Rachel.

"Your brother is an ass hole. No offence." Sam muttered.

Aaron put an arm around Rachel, "None taken."

"According to Sam he caught Quinn and Noah kissing."

"Whoa that is random. Can you blame them? They have a lot of history. Noah always goes on about how much he missed Beth and what could have been if they had kept her."

Rachel got to her feet, "Ridiculous considering they barley talk to one and other. Noah is a player and I hope they are happy together. Sam you need to realise Quinn Fabray is never satisfied now let's go get a jello shot and forget about those two. Sam I am here for you." she wasn't going to cry.

...

Rachel eyes opened and there was a poster of some bikini clad blonde woman staring down at her. Then the pounding in her head began. She sat up one hand clutching her temple.

"Morning Rachel."

Rachel looked at the side and saw Aaron lying beside her, "Please don't tell me I turned into a brazen jezebel last night and lost all my morals!" she pulled they sheet over herself, she realised she was just in a t-shirt.

"No I brought you back here because you were so drunk."

Rachel began having flashbacks, "I kissed you..,," she remembered kissing Aaron numerous times "And Sam!" she screeched.

"You turn into a huge flirt when drunk," Aaron teased.

Rachel laid back and pulled the sheet over her face in embarrassment, "Someone please kill me now."

"Think you even made out with Santana!"

"What!" Rachel jumped out of bed covering her legs with the sheet.

Aaron couldn't keep a straight face and laughed, "I was kidding. Although you went all dirty dancing with her."

Rachel felt her stomach churn, "I need the bathroom." She ran straight out of Aaron's room and headed to the bathroom.

Rachel gasped as she bumped into Puck coming out of the bathroom, "Noah oh my god."

"You stayed here with him last night?"

"Yes I did and what concern is it of yours?" she asked barging past him and slamming the bathroom door.

Puck banged loudly, "I want to talk to you hurry up!"

Rachel turned on the cold tap and drank from it for a moment until the sickness passed, "I have nothing to say to you Noah. If I were you I'd go see your so called best buddy Sam. Whom may I add is devastated."

"Wait you have seen Sam?"

Rachel flung open the bathroom door, "Yes he came to Mercedes house party last night. Inconsolable and upset that the girl he was in love with was kissing his friend."

Puck shook his head, "It wasn't what he thought. We were drunk and Quinn was just upset. It didn't mean anything."

"Keep lying Noah you are amazingly good at it!"

"What about you? You slept with Aaron? That's wrong!"

Rachel flicked her hair, "I never slept with Aaron. Unlike you I only want to sleep with people that mean something to me. That I love."

Puck's bedroom door opened and out came Quinn in Puck's McKinley high jersey, "Sorry I need the bathroom." She said awkwardly.

Rachel's jaw dropped then her eyes narrowed, "You are a lying jerk." She marched down the hall towards Aaron's room.

"Rachel nothing happened." Quinn called.

"I supposed nothing happened when you ended up pregnant after a few wine coolers either." Rachel yet again slammed another door.

"What's going on out there?" Aaron asked pulling on his sweat pants.

Rachel turned her back and hunted for her dress, "Quinn and Puck having a bathroom break,"

"Wait Quinn stayed here?" Aaron asked.

"Obviously Aaron come on they have already had sex it was bound to happen." Rachel found her dress crumpled at the end of the bed and pulled it up her legs.

"You okay you seem a little irate?"

"I am fine." Rachel lied, "My fathers will be worried and I need to get home." She found her shoes next and began slipping them on,

"I'll give you a ride home."

Rachel smiled "Thank you."

Aaron ignored Puck as he walked through the kitchen, "Morning Quinn. Like old times huh?" he asked.

"Rachel seriously nothing happened." Puck pleaded he pulled her one side as she entered the kitchen her head held high.

"That's none of my business anyway."

Puck scoffed, "How come you are here if nothing happened?"

"Because I was upset and got drunk and Aaron looked after me!"

"Why were you upset?" Puck whispered.

Rachel knew she was giving off the wrong signals, "For Sam of course. He's a sweet guy and a friend."

"Rachel did you speak to Sam? I've tried calling him a few times." Quinn asked interrupting.

"Not this morning Quinn. I doubt he'll want to talk to either of you!"

Aaron opened the back door, "Let's go Rachel."

Rachel glanced at Puck as she left and didn't say a word. She was so upset and why did Quinn have thing for every guy she liked? Rachel had officially had enough.

...

"Daddy I don't need a lecture." Rachel insisted sitting at her desk, "And I don't need condoms either!" she hissed handing the packet back to her father.

Leroy rolled put them in her dresser drawer, "I will leave them there for when you decide to need them."

"I stayed at my friend's place nothing sexual happened. Trust me I am still a fully-fledged virgin." Rachel turned on her laptop and tried not to die of embarrassment.

"Rachel honey I've always considered myself the cool parent. The good cop and I was your age once you know. Hormones are racing and you were at prom! God I remember my junior Prom…" Leroy drifted off into a happy daydream.

Rachel sighed frustrated, "When I have sex I will let you know. Right now my main priority is Glee club and winning nationals. I don't care about any boys." Maybe the last part was a lie.

"It's okay to get distracted by a boy. Your father would kill me if he heard me say this but nothing wrong with a little distraction. You like the Puckerman kid right Noah the one with the cool hair."

Rachel gasped, "Have you been reading my diary again?" she asked angry.

"No I haven't I actually just noticed how much you talk about him and how you have a Polaroid of yourself and him in your bedside table drawer."

"I may have had some bizarre feelings for him but trust me after last night they have gone. Noah Puckerman is not the man I once thought he was."

"Every time he has been over here he has been nothing but nice."

"Look Daddy I am sorry can you leave me alone for a while. I have a headache that threatens to burst through my skull at any moment and have to update my blog. I have a video of myself performing the Evita classic you must love me."

Leroy smiled to himself, "I am going over to Mrs Adler's. She has made some Babka and you know how much I love her Babka."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief as she logged into Facebook. She loved both her fathers but they didn't know when to leave her alone sometimes. Her Daddy was the worst always trying to be young and hip and the cool parent. 'Fourteen notifications?' Rachel said to herself out loud. Rachel clicked the notification and gasped in horror.

**Santana Lopez tagged 14 pictures of you.**

Rachel clicked the link and waited with baited breath and it was worse than she'd expected. She looked in complete horror as ictures of her grinding with Santana. Rachel had seen enough and grabbed her cell and scrolled through till she got to flicked through the pictures of her kissing Aaron and Sam. Then there were pictures of her trying to use a lamp as a pole and p

"What's up?"

"Santana this is Rachel I demand you take those dreadful pictures down from Facebook right this instance."

"How did you get my number?"

Rachel ignored her comment, "I am being serious Santana. Pictures like these can seriously come back to haunt me later in life. Someone could leak them to the press after my first Tony win."

"Sorry my internet just went down. I have no access to the internet now."

"You can come to my house and use mine."

Santana gave an annoyed sigh, "Like that is going to happen. I don't want to be attacked by a family of dwarfs when I enter your house."

Rachel felt outraged, "I will report you to Facebook."

"Like they are going to get mad over a few pictures of you kissing some guy and flashing your training bra."

Then Rachel had a flashback, "Fine. I'll just upload the pictures I took on my digital camera."

"Cool can I go now? I have far more important things to do than talk to you?"

Rachel smiled, "Some amazing shots here?"

"What pictures of the Shire when you were there visiting family in middle earth?"

"No mine is of us three in the back yard after you both informed me that I was pretty cool and you guys were dating! Some nice shots here of you guys kissing in a definite more than friend's way."

The line went silent for a moment, "I'll take the pictures down if you delete yours okay? Don't mess with me Berry because I am not a girl to be messed with."

Rachel tried not to laugh, "Take them down and I'll delete okay? And I want all copies deleted."

"You drive a hard bargain but fine. I know I was supposed to let everyone know but I just couldn't I'm not ready."

"I won't say anything Santana but please those pictures of me are humiliating."

"They are off!"

Rachel checked her Facebook and she was right the album had been deleted, "Thank you." The line went dead.

Rachel was pleased with herself she'd taken one picture of the three of them smiling. Santana was so obviously too drunk to remember how many Rachel took.

...

Rachel made her way downstairs she was hungry and knew they ordered Thai food on Sundays. As she wondered into the kitchen she was shocked to find Noah at her kitchen table eating Babka and looking rather pleased with himself.

"Uh what are you doing here?"

"I was coming over to talk to you when I bumped into your Dad. He totally made me have some of this bomb Babka."

"Daddy" Rachel yelled loudly.

Leroy entered from where he'd been in the basement, "What honey?" he asked he was carrying a guitar in his hand.

"What is going on here?" she demanded to know.

"I told Noah about my days in the band and how I used to rock out on guitar!"

Rachel wanted the ground to swallow her up, "Daddy Noah doesn't want to hear you play that thing. You haven't played in years."

"I am not going to play. This is worth some money I'd rather it go to a young Jewish boy who is going somewhere than live in the basement."

"Thank you, wow this is awesome."

"No problem take care of it though, it means a lot to me." Leroy winked at his daughter as he left them alone.

Rachel took a seat by Noah, "Mrs Adler makes good Babka huh?" she asked.

Noah finished his mouthful, "Yeah I need to come by more often. Look Rachel I swear nothing happened with Quinn and me, sure we kissed for like a second and she kissed me babe not the other way around."

"Why are you talking as if you cheated on me like we were a couple or something?" Rachel asked, not that she didn't mind him talking like that.

"Coz I felt like I had cheated on you or something." Puck admitted.

"Well to be honest when Sam informed me of the apparent meaningless kiss I felt crushed."

Puck put and hand on hers across the table, "It meant nothing. Did you do anything with my brother? Sleep with him? Tell me Rachel I need to know coz if he has done that I am going all Jackie Chan on his ass."

Rachel bit her lip nervously, "I maybe have kissed Aaron but only after I heard you'd kissed Quinn. I also maybe have kissed Sam and maybe Artie." She watched as his jaw tightened.

"Wow you were busy."

"I didn't make out with them or anything." Rachel told him.

Puck took a breath, "its fine guess we need to forget what happened that night."

"So where does that leave us?" Rachel asked.

Puck ran his thumb over the top of her hand, "I want to be with you."

Rachel smiled widely that was all she'd wanted to hear, "I want to be with you also Noah. But we can't tell anyone yet everyone is having drama this would just disturb glee even more. We leave things as they are till after Nationals and everyone has resolved their issues."

"Wait so we have to wait to be together?"

Rachel didn't like the sound of that either, "Well maybe we could continue to explore our new relationship behind closed doors."

"Just keep it between us? That would be pretty fun." Puck smiled leaning closer to Rachel.

"We keep it between us until things are better." Rachel leaned closer to Puck she could feel his breath "We've always had an undeniable chemistry."

Puck laughed before he pressed his lips against hers. Rachel felt a surge of excitement in her stomach god it felt good to kiss Noah again.

...

Rachel skipped happily down the hallway of McKinley High School. She was happy and all because of Noah he really knew how to make her smile. The previous evening he'd stayed at her house till eleven. He'd watched West side story and loved it and she was hoping he'd watch Funny girl tonight. She was the first in the choir room and took a seat, she couldn't wait to see Noah and exchange a look with him. A look that only they knew a secret smile across the choir room.

"Hey Rachel" Brittany said glumly as she was the next to enter the choir room.

Rachel had never seen Brittany so down, "Brittany what is wrong you look upset?"

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know what to do."

"Well tell me your predicament and I will advise you as best as I can." Rachel said patting the empty seat beside her.

Brittany sat down, "Well I love Artie but he called me stupid so we broke up. Then Santana told me she loves me and I love her to. But I don't know who to be with it's too hard to choose."

Rachel smiled "I happen to know a lot about being in the middle of a love triangle. Finn, Quinn and I then it was Finn, Jesse and I. Then Finn and Noah and I."

"Who should I chose?" Brittany asked.

"Close your eyes." Rachel instructed.

Brittany did it then opened them, "I can't I'm afraid of the dark that's why I blink really fast."

"Okay well think of Santana how does she make you feel?"

Brittany stared into space for a moment, "Great and loved."

Rachel nodded, "Okay now think of Artie."

"He makes me feel the same. I love Artie and I feel bad for him I can't hurt him like that. But then I feel bad for Santana if I got back with Artie!"

"I admit I have chosen wrong in the past. Just because Santana has finally admitted some form of human emotions doesn't mean you have to be with her. And you can't stay with Artie just because you'd feel sorry for him. So choose the one that makes you the happiest and that you think of when you get up every day."

Brittany again thought for a moment, "And the one lord tubbington likes the most?"

"Sure if that helps." Rachel laughed.

"Hey ladies" Puck said as he entered the choir room.

Rachel grinned followed his gaze, "Hello Noah"

The rest of Glee came in followed by Mr Schuster "Okay guys I have an announcement."

Rachel could feel Noah's eyes on her from a few seats down and smiled.

"Sam called me last night he has left New directions."

Rachel gasped "We lose Lauren and now Sam? I should talk to him he will come back."

"I don't think so Rachel he seemed pretty adamant he had to leave." Mr Schuester told his glee club.

"Well we still have enough people." Santana said "Although I'll miss those guppy lips."

Rachel stood up, "This is outrageous. Everything is getting ruined we won't even make it to New York if we continue like this."

"I agree and I notice you still haven't performed the group number I asked you guys to do? Come on get it together."

No one said anything. Rachel knew she needed to do something drastic she was practically the leader of New Directions, "I suggest that we have a glee in. This weekend we all come to my house and spent time practicing, bonding and working on material for Nationals."

"I got a shopping weekend out of town plan with Brittany." Santana said.

Kurt spoke next "I am sorry as well but I have plans with Blaine."

"I said I'd help my Mom with some baking for church." Mercedes told them.

"I promised I'd help Burt at the garage!" Finn added.

Rachel threw up her hands, "I tried Mr Schue all I can say is no one is as dedicated to Glee as myself. My father was taking me to see the Lima players production of Fiddler on the roof the Saturday. But I was willing to shake off my plans for the good of glee club."

"I'm with Rachel!" Puck said standing up, "She is right we need to get it together."

Rachel smiled at Puck, she was glad her man had her back "Thank you Noah."

"I am all for getting together but my Mom will be mad if I can't help her." Mercedes said.

"I can't cancel my hotel reservations either. Look we spend all week at school and focused on glee. The weekend is our relax time and I need to get my shop on." Santana told them.

Rachel shook her head disappointed that no one apart from Puck was willing to forget their plans.

...

Rachel stormed out of the choir room and made her way to her locker. She couldn't believe some people and their lack of support.

"Hey there my sexy Jewish sweetheart!"

Rachel blushed as she felt Puck at her side, "Noah we have to be careful." She closed her locker and looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"I know but no one is around babe. How about we head out to the janitors closet and have a mid-day make out session!" Puck licked his lip a little his eyes looking down her body.

Rachel frowned, "Do people actually make out in there?"

"Of course they do. Want to experience ten minutes in heaven with the Puckarone?"

"Although that does sound tempting I am too distressed right now."

Puck followed Rachel down the hall, "What is up babe?"

Rachel sighed dramatically, "Glee part is falling apart at the seams. All I want is for us to be brilliant and win at Nationals."

"Yeah we all want that." Puck told her.

"I just have a bad feeling and I am kind of psychic. When I get these feelings I am usually right, look at when I thought you had impregnated Quinn I was right."

Puck nodded, "Can you read my mind right now?" he smirked.

Rachel looked up at Puck's grin and rolled her eyes, "It doesn't take a psychic to work out you are thinking about sex. Since we started having our secret liaisons I brought a copy of this month's Cosmo. I read an article that men think about sex every six seconds."

"They make articles about that kind of thing?"

"Yes of course." Rachel said she leaned into Puck "They even have articles about the best sex positions!"

Pucks eyes lit up, "What did they advise this month?" he raised an eyebrow.

"We need to do something!" Rachel said ignoring Puck's last comment.

"Hell yeah we do, bring the magazine over later."

Rachel slapped Puck's arm playfully, "Noah I am being serious."

"So am i!" Puck muttered.

"I also have had an idea. We need to sing the final duet at Nationals I have even found the perfect song. Just need to convince Mr Schue that we are the right people to sing."

"Hey guys." Mike said walking past.

"Hi" Rachel and Puck said in unison.

Rachel pushed Noah away, "Quick go Noah. We'll reconvene at my place tonight. Don't be late and make sure you park your truck down the street."

Puck laughed, "Can't wait."

* * *

><p>Aaron watched as Sue Sylvester leaned back in her chair, she was tapping her fingers on the desk.<p>

"Aaron I have been expecting more from you. All you have done is got a couple of non-important members to leave. I will not be paying for your college education for this!"

"Look trust me it's all going to plan and before Nationals I am going to drop out so that will leave them with eleven members."

Sue scoffed unimpressed, "That will never work been down that road before."

"Fine well I need a favour and trust me this will work. I already have been on the phone. You remember that Jesse st James kid?"

Sue shrugged, "I do recall him. In fact I dedicated a journal entry to him and his Vocal adrenaline buddies for their brilliant and hilarious egging of Rachel Berry."

Aaron didn't think it was funny, "Yeah him. Well last time he went to McKinley he really shook things up so I called him and he was more than willing to help. That dude will do anything to get to the top trust me."

"What's the catch?" Sue asked.

"He's been kicked out of college the dumbass didn't go to any classes except music or whatever. His parents have cut him off and told him he needs to learn values."

"I see."

Aaron nodded "So yeah he needs some start up cash for his new business. He wants to be a show choir consultant."

"Why on gods name would he want to do such a hideous job?"

"I don't know but I said if he helps me bring down glee club I will give him the cash to help him start up."

Sue frowned, "By you, you mean me?"

Aaron nodded uneasily "Look I would fund if I had the cash but my mom's a single parent with three kids you know."

"Spare me the life story. I am disappointed Aaron."

Aaron gulped nervously he really didn't want to feel the wrath of Sue, "I'm sory i-"

"Disappointed I never thought of hiring that limp haired egger to do my dirty work before."

"Yeah trust me with him around they will fall apart." Aaron said proud of his idea.

Sue smiled, "I'll get him the first flight out here. I want glee club finished by Nationals and I mean finished. I want to see Will Schuester weeping into his Spanish homework. I want to see that Berry kid smug smile wiped off her face. And for god's sake that Asian kid to stop dancing around the hall ways, this isn't a damn performing arts school on New York."

"I want Noah's world to crumble." Aaron added.

Sue tilted her head, "What else you got planned? Oh Rachel was wearing an offensive sweater today. Hurt my eyes so do me a favour and make her cry."

Aaron nodded reluctantly "I will try."

"Good now get out of my office before someone's sees you. I'll book the ticket and have the money wired from my off shore account right away."

...

"New Directions I would like to introduce you to our new show choir consultant Jesse St James."

No one clapped apart from Rachel. Aaron glanced over at Puck who looked like her was ready to burst with rage "I should come kick your ass for egging Rachel!" he yelled getting to his feet.

"Hold on Noah its fine Jesse apologized." Rachel said quickly.

Puck frowned, "What?"

"I'd calm down if I were you Puck from what I've been hearing New directions is having serious problems violence in never the answer. " Jesse said.

"You are just sacred me and my boys are going to come kick your ass."

Rachel stood up, "If I can forgive Jesse for his cruel behaviour so can you. Now sit down." Rachel instructed.

Puck sighed and sat down; Aaron could tell he was majorly pissed.

"I don't trust this guy, how do we know he's not going to tick us into doing something stupid?" Finn asked.

"I don't think I need to do much tricking to get you to do something stupid Finn." Jesse said.

Aaron resisted the urge to laugh aloud man this guy was funny.

"Guys Jesse is just a consultant I still make all the calls. Now I have all the confidence in the world in you guys. I just think we can use all the help we can get. Because this is it Nationals we've been working so hard for two years for this moment. And that moment is finally here. Now I was talking to Jesse and he agrees we should continue with our successful trend of original songs for the competition. I was thinking one group number and one duet." Mr Schuester informed the group.

"Rachel and I should do a duet we killed at last year's regionals with Faithfully."

"Yeah killed us we lost." Quinn mumbled.

"I agree that Rachel should sing lead but Finn I think it's best if you sit this one out. Fact is most of the guys in here are better singers, and Mike Chang who can't even sing can at least dance. You kind of sing and dance like a zombie that has to poop."

Aaron burst into laughter along with Santana who sat beside him. Aaron saw most of the others laughing to.

"You see what I'm talking about this guys a jerk!" Finn shouted.

"Jesse maybe you could be a little gentler with your advice?" Mr Schuester asked.

Jesses frowned, "Gentle? I'm sorry I didn't know we were training for the good try ribbon at nationals. I thought we were in it to win the whole damn thing? And there is only one way we can do that !"

"Poison darts?" Brittany asked.

"The vocal adrenaline strategy is simple identify your best performer and build the entire performance around them." Jesse said.

"Rachel is obviously are best performer." Puck said loudly with a smile.

Aaron watched his brother publicly tell everyone Rachel was the best singer. Something was up and the way Rachel was smiling back like a love sick puppy.

"Hold up a minute Puckerman I don't know why you always feel the need to stick up and ass kiss Rachel. Maybe it's the Jew thing or the fact she is so short she resembles a small child and you feel sorry for her. But I don't think that is fair at all!" Santana protested.

"It's okay guys we are going to hold auditions l will post a sign-up sheet later this afternoon."

"Mr Schue don't you think this is kind of not our style?" Finn asked.

"Normally I'd agree with you Finn but this is the big time. I think we should listen to Jesse." Artie said.

...

"Are you trying out for Auditions?" Rachel asked as she signed the sign-up sheet.

Aaron shook his head, "No I don't have the confidence."

Rachel put a hand on his arm, "Aaron you have a decent voice you should try."

"Maybe next year." Aaron said.

Rachel pulled out a god star sticker from her purse and stuck it next to her name, "There" she said with a smile.

"What's with the star?" Aaron asked.

"It's a metaphor for me being a star Aaron. I lost my way for a little while but I am back to the old Rachel Berry determined and not running around like a love sick puppy after some guy."

"You happy bring single then?" Aaron asked watching her body language.

Rachel nodded, "Very happy right now and you know what when I do find a man who ticks all the boxes I require to be my boyfriend he won't hold me back from my dreams he'll encourage and push me towards them.

"Yeah bet he will."

Rachel nodded "I can't wait for the judges to pick me."

"Don't you need to practice your song?" Aaron asked.

"Not at all I have been singing my chosen song since I was a child and its one of the hardest I have ever sung but I am better just to warm up and go out there." Rachel boasted.

Aaron smiled impressed, "What is it?" he asked.

"My man from funny girl I love that musical and for some reason I think now's the right time to perform it."

"Why is that?" Aaron asked.

Rachel threw up her hands, "Oh no reason. Anyway I better go I am meeting a friend for lunch." She hurried down the hall.

Aaron watched her go, a friend for lunch? Why not just say a name? And singing that song and although he'd never heard it the title was pretty self-explanatory. Noah and Rachel were seeing each other, he had a gut feeling.

"Excuse me Aaron." Kurt said signing his name on the piece of paper "Are you signing up? I am yet to hear your true range?"

"Thinking about it man so what are you singing?" Aaron asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure."

"That Jesse kid must be into musicals right? He's all musical oriented. Maybe you should sing a song from one. I heard him humming a song from funny girl earlier." Aaron lied.

"Rachel already belted out don't rain on my parade at sectionals last year. I have to admit she was brilliant."

"Oh I see well isn't there any other songs you love from it?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "Well I do adore My Man. Would be very fitting for me considering Blaine and I are at that place in our relationship where everything is going amazing."

"That's great man. Doesn't a chick sing that though?" Aaron asked, he was surprised how good he was at lying.

"Barbara does sing it yes but this is old news. I often sing songs by female singer, we've had this issue." Kurt explained.

Aaron smiled "I say go for it. It's such a powerful hard song to sing. You would blow them away."

Kurt smiled knowing he would, "You are right. Keep this between us though if Rachel gets wind she'll be devastated I think she was saving performing it for the day her and Finn made it to their three month anniversary."

"Well they broke up so looks like she won't be singing it anytime soon."

Kurt nodded and pulled his bag over his shoulder, "See you later and thanks for the advice. Oh and since when have you watched Funny girl?"

"Puck watches sometimes. He says Rachel likes him to."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief, "The way Puck acts anyone would think he was in love with Rachel. Anyway see you later."

Aaron agreed you defiantly would.


End file.
